Of Darkness Born Fatal Blow
by Diremotive
Summary: The young drow woman's eyes went down as she prayed to her god, above her the sword's rusted blade glinted and dripped some of the other elf's blood onto the back of her neck, gasping fear young elf looked down at the ground and the fresh blood. She heard


**OF Darkness Born volume 1 story 2**

**Dark eyes watched the bloodshed set before him, beneath the armored figure his large fiendish mount hissed in defiance as another fell to it's death at his feet. For days the war had gone strong and littered the dusty ground with bodies and he was growing weary of the fighting. Yet the young warrior kept his pace and his fight, with blood spattering his armor and his long red hair hanging wet from sweat Ravnos turned his hellish beast away from the battle. With the last of the demons falling dead the tiefling would return to the camp and claim his victory, Bel would be proud. Adriara even prouder.**

**"What shall we do with the demon slaves?" a big Barbazu commander asked as Ravnos brought his hellish steed to a stop and dismounted the still frenzied animal.**

**"Do what you will, they are no concern of mine." **

**He glanced at the grouping of slaves and grunted his disgust, they were weak creatures, elves some with light skin others bearing skin as dark as the obsidian as of his homeland huddled together as the Barbazu snapped his whip at them. Why would he want to have anything to do with the slaves brought back from the battles? They weren't worth more then meat and even the females would succumb to death before they could be used, as much as Ravnos despised the slaves he hated the ways the demons took care of their property even more. **

**Curiously his glowing eyes looked over each of the elves narrowing at the sight of them but he said nothing about how starved the creatures were, nor how weak from loss of blood they happened to be.**

**"Kill them!" The Barbazu hissed as another devil soldier herded the elves up and forced them into a straight line.**

**She gasped and closed her eyes as the devil's strong claws wrapped around her tiny forearm and pulled her forward, it forced her to a knee next to another of the slave elves with harsh gestures and a grunt of displeasure. First she thought she would succumb to the hate of the demons and now she was in the hands of the devils, and her death was at hand. Trying to find some peace in her last moments the girl elf looked out over at the bustle that was taking place in the devilish camp, her eyes wet she was about to turn her eyes away when she saw a built soldier walking away from one of the hellish beasts that they rode.**

**"Pray to whatever god it is you worship elf." a harsh voice hissed in a tongue she could understand barely. And then the sword fell and blood spurted from an open wound. It all happened so fast that she had gone into shock at the sight of the elf beside her who fell forward, his head missing yet his body still twitched morbidly before falling still.**

**"Next." came the dark voice again and she was grabbed and pulled next to the corpse of the elf. **

**"Please." she pleaded with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to die.."**

**This seemed to please the devil who grinned a toothy grin at her fear, a hand went to her chin and he pulled her to look at him, "It will be quick pretty one."**

**His words held little reassurance.**

**The young drowwoman'seyes went down as she prayed to her god, above her the sword's rusted blade glinted and dripped some of the other elf's blood onto the back of her neck, gasping fear young elf looked down at the ground and the fresh blood. She heard the blade fall it's metal cutting the wind as it decended, the last sound she was certain her ears would ever catch and then she heard a loud clap. Agauntlet covered hand caught hold of the blade just before it made contact with her skin and Leedra saw a flash of red hair fall down in the side of her vision. He pushed the blade away sharply, her rescuer as she meekly whimpered her fear. Was he toying with her, did these devils enjoy causing her such anguish? Or was the warrior really coming to help her?**

**"Ravnos." the barbazu soldier said as he backed away lowering the blade and bowing respect to his general, "I was following orders, you said."**

**"I know what I said." Ravnos growled as he looked down at the young elf maiden and then back at the devil, "Spare this one. The others get rid of them."**

**"Understood."**

**She sniffled as a shadow loomed over her, almost too scared to look up the young elf gathered enough bravery and her eyes moved to follow the shadow. Her savior if that is what she could call him wore bloodied armor, well worn and she figured he had been through more then just this battle by the look of it. It was the one that she saw walking away from the beasts.**

**"Get up." he ordered her, his voice deep with hellish accent although he spoke well the common tongue. When she faltered he growled and pulled her to stand, "you would do as your told. Or else meet the fate of your brethren." His eyes glowed cryptically as he pointed toward the now dead elves that were thrown into a pile of bodies near the camp. She bit back the tears failing to stop them all as she looked at the ones that had been her companions for so long, and then she wondered what would become of her?**

**But she dared not speak for fear of punishment.**

**He glared at her when she turned her eyes down, unlike most cultures the Baatezu preferred eye contact so they could read the intent of the ones they spoke with, but Ravnos knew the girl was most likely a newcomer to the culture of his kind. Instead of punishment the warrior grabbed her and forced her to move, pushing her when she would slow, until they came to his tent. She was shoved inside roughly, falling to her back the elf almost cried out in pain but the soldier followed her into the tent so quickly that all she could do was try to crawl away from him. Already her body was bruised from the abuse of the demons, she didn't think she could handle any more.**

**She now wished her head would have been removed from her shoulders earlier just so the pain would stop. As she sniffled and huddled away from him Ravnos gazed quickly at her before turning his focus on removing the many layers of armor he wore. Buckle after buckle opened and heavy pieces of metal and chain fell at the warrior's feet revealing a well built figure. His chest heaved as he removed the last piece of leather armor and threw it to the floor beside him, half naked the tiefling began to undo his bracers as he took a seat on his plush bed.**

**The elf watched him in a slight awe, intrigued by the way the flames shined off his sweaty ashen skin, how his muscles were so perfect and his form flawless despite a scar that lined his stomach. He had a mark on his shoulder, of what she could not discern but still her golden eyes never left him. And when he threw his bracers down the warrior noticed her looking at him so he turned his head to look at her, long reddish hair hanging in wet strands before his glowing eyes and down his broad shoulders.**

**"What?" he asked her. She shook her head timidly noticing that when he spoke he revealed the sharp fangs hidden behind his lips, he aknowledged her again and so she began to shiver.**

**Ravnos rolled his eyes, reaching over into a small container that he had stolen from a demonic manor some days before this battle the tiefling pulled free a reddish colored dress. It was worn by the mistress of the manor lord, but since she was no longer with the living she wouldn't have use for it anymore.**

**He threw it at the elf, "Put that on." he ordered her as he stood up, tilting his head to the side slightly in curiosity.**

**"I..." the elf gasped as she looked at the rich material and then up at the tiefling, "But.."**

**"What's wrong, don't fit?" he asked her as his eyes narrowed and there was a show of anger on his face, after all he did utter a command. She wasn't so dense was she?**

**But when she shook her head the warrior growled, "Then put it on."**

**Her hands shaking so badly she fiddled with the fabric, slowly finding the seams so that she could put it on. It made her nervous the way he was watching her but with a deep breath she dropped the ratted clothes she had worn for so long, replacing them with the clean dress given to her. He still had his eyes on her as she held the front of the dress up but it still fell pushing her to show more then she honestly wanted to. It was her dark skin in contrast with the deep crimson of the dress that showed the most, Ravnos thought to himself how much she looked like a noble, and probably was in the culture of her people.**

**Heredon had been the only drow Ravnos had contact with and now here was this female he had taken under his care. The tiefling wanted to know more about how his father may be living, and it was this girl who would tell him.**

**But he also looked at other things feeling an urge drive him to do something that at this time he was able to stray away from. Turning his eyes away he clenched his fangs together and looked toward the slit in the skin tent, "I've things that need tended to." he stopped and pulled the flap apart, glancing back over his shoulder at her, "You could try to escape, but with my soldiers watching this tent it might be a bad idea in the long run."**

**He smirked and left the elf girl alone in the tent.**

**Minutes later the tiefling arrived in the middle of the encampment the barbazu soldier from earlier had been waiting for him, bowing his head as his general walked up to the makeshift table and the map.**

**Ravnos looked the map over, observing what he could so that when they moved forward he wouldn't be surprised by anything unwanted. **

**The planes of the abyss were dangerous, always.**

**"The Tanar'ri army has fallen back." The barbazu so named Izzrigar said as he pointed to some black pieces that were sitting on the board. With a grunt the devil pulled his clawed hand away and took a step back to allow Ravnos to see the map, and to decide their next move. Studying the map Ravnos thought of the best plans and this time would be no different, he pointed to a darker portion of the map and looked at Izzrigar, "We push towards the outlands, the demons will hide there thinking we will not follow."**

**"But the outlands are nothing we're prepared for Ravnos."**

**Despite Izzrigar's plea Ravnos had made his decision and would not be swayed so easily so the barbazu relaxed and gave a sly knowing look to the tiefling, "So the elf female, have you tasted her yet?"**

**"That is not of your concern Izzrigar." Ravnos blurted back as he turned away from the table and looked at the larger barbazu soldier in thought. He turned away and began to walk to the conference tent where he could converse with Adriara. But before he walked too far he stopped and looked back at the devil, "Izzrigar, tell the soldiers they are to celebrate their victory this night. Take what you need from what we took of the demons' brew."**

**"Yes general." the barbazu said with a grin as he turned and went to spread the good news. **

**Ravnos entered the tent taking a place in the middle of the room where there sat a scrying pool of blood. The warrior slit his hand watching the blood with infernal delight as it mixed with the crimson liquid within the confines of the pool itself, "Adriara, I know you're there."**

**The waters mixed and frothed for a few moments, then began to change to stillness as the image of a beautiful but deadly woman appeared from within.**

**"Ravnos, my general." the voice spoke half heartedly and with an ill tongue, "What news do you bring me this day?"**

**"Grigmark and his legion are no longer, mistress." Ravnos despised calling his elder mother that title but she required it of him. For the sake of his mother he would not disobey.**

**"Such welcome new Ravnos." Adriara spoke now with a lusty voice, "I knew it would be you who would bring the demons to their knees, you have made me proud." Through the waters he could see her lick her lips and grin evilly, "Bel will indeed be pleased."**

**"It is not over yet." he reminded her, "Grigmark's brother still holds a legion to our north. He will come for revenge."**

**"And you will be waiting?"**

**"Gladly." was his reply. This made Adriara fill with devilish joy, her soldier was becoming more then at first bargained for. He would indeed make a name for himself in the writings of the bards. "Keep me updated my soldier." Adriara said with a grin as her image began to disappear in the ripples of the water he looked into.**

**Ravnos grunted his displeasure at her before he rose to leave the tent.**

**Meanwhile the young elf paced the tent fearful and angry all in the same. What did the devil have in mind for her? And why was it that he forced her to wear this dress. Her ebon hands ran down the soft material as she stopped near the bed, she had to admit, it did feel good to be in something clean and warm.**

**Sitting down the she felt the warmth of the bed and if her fear wasn't so great she would have laid down and slept, it had been years since she slept in a warm bed like this one. Well of her own will and without the pain of an encounter before her slumber.**

**But she could not stay here. Was it insanity beginning to take her mind or just plain instinct that drove the girl to leave the tent, but she slowly crept down the line of tents every so often hiding back as a devil guard would walk passed. It seemed her luck was her own until she felt a strong hand to her shoulder, she couldn't scream as a large hand was covering her mouth. Like a small rag doll she was dragged into a tent and shoved to a bed, her attacker looked like a skeleton although strange appendages came from his back and moved like hands all over her body. His breath was acrid as he leaned close to her face, relishing the scent of her fear and the soft suppleness of her skin.**

**"Ooh a pretty toy." the devil said in his devilish accent as a long slimy tongue licked the side of her face. She struggled when she felt a hand move up between her thigh, and then she kicked as hard as she could. Effective the move was and the devil soldier fell forward and she was able to squeeze away from him, sniffling the white haired drow made a break for the door.**

**Her escape was hindered by the presence of someone large that had just opened the flap of the tent as she was about to run out. So instead of leaving the tent she found herself in the arms of a strong devil, scared she fought back, hitting the being's chest as hard as she could to get free.**

**Ravnos growled and pulled her hair back with one hand as his other held her arms together, "I warned you." he growled without care as he looked at the soldier who fell to his knees at the moment that he had walked in, "Xantrad would have found you plenty fun to play with girl."**

**The warrior glared at his soldier before dragging the girl out of the tent and back to his own, "Listen next time, it might save your life."**

**"I'm sorry.." she spoke up and he stopped glaring down at her for a moment before walking on again.**

**"Sorry?" he asked confused about the word itself, "Just do as your told elf, you belong to me and as such you do as I say." He growled and shoved her into the tent and followed her in, watching angrily as she slunk back away from him. The tiefling went to a black box and pulled free a pair of shackles. He grabbed the elf and placed them around her small wrists, locking them in place and pushing her onto the bed.**

**"No!" she cried out as he held her down, his glowing eyes shining brighter of madness, "Please!"**

**He snarled at her as he attached the shackles to a big chain that was attached to the bed itself, when that was done he moved off of her and took a seat not far away from her where he busily began sharpening one of his blades.**

**"I didn't protect you to keep you as only a pleasure slave." Ravnos told her sharply as he looked up from the sharpening stone, "Of those I can have as many I want. Your skin, a drow are you not?"**

**She sat up curious and a little apprehensive, "Yes, yes I'm a drow." It was in her nature to want to ask why he would question her as he was but she remained silent.**

**Ravnos ran the blade over his arm and watched morbidly as the blood welled up in the gash and began to fall to the ground before he spoke up, "My father, is like you."**

**Her heart skipped a beat, this tiefling knew a drow and better yet he was his father. Maybe she was safe with this warrior after all?**

**"Is he here?" she asked quickly but the warrior shook his head in response. "No he was banished by my elder mother." this time it was he who had the question, "Why?"**

**She fidgeted with the covers and looked down, "I just feel, safer with another of my race with me is all."**

**The tiefling took a breath and stopped messing with the blade before beginning to tap his claw on the table, "When we take the next army, I will get you a companion." he told her in a tone not always used by dark bloods and she was a bit surprised at it, and his will to make her happy, albeit it was a forceful way. She gave a cross look, "Why would you be so kind to me?"**

**"Kind?" he looked up and gave a devilish smile, "No, just looking out for my property. I've learned that an unhappy slave does not last longer then a small lizard locked in a box."**

**Such a terrible anology and it made her cringe and back away, Ravnos on the other hand laughed at her behavior.**

**He stopped almost immdediatly and gave her a cold look, "What shall I call you?"**

**"A name?" she asked back and he rolled his eyes.**

**"Yes, even slaves have titles elf." Ravnos quipped as he leaned forward, gritting his fangs as he pushed against a duly broken rib. The girl saw this but did not show it, "I am Respa'vin." she said looking down sadly, "yes that is my name."**

**"Strange that you remember." Ravnos mentioned as he noticed her sorrow but sneered it away, "most slaves lose their identity after a while, I am Ravnos. You will want to remember that name should you fall into trouble as you did earlier. They know not to spoil my property."**

**He saw how she winced when he considered her property but didn't care. That is what she was after all.**

**Looking up at her as the bloody wound on his arm began to mend Ravnos began to question her, after all he hadn't had the time to honestly speak with any of the slaves captured.**

**"Before you were captured, what was you life like?" he asked in curiosity this time his eyes meeting her own for an honest truth, Adriara spoke of the drow as demon slaves, fools willing to follow the demoness of the webs to their deaths.**

**Because of this most drow were killed before meeting the gates of her obsidian palace, Heredon being the only exception. Respa dropped her gaze still a bit leery about the dominating way he stared, "I was in training, to become a priestess." Ravnos gave a unwelcome look but she ignored that, "I was the second daughter but my sister was killed, she tried to take mother's place as Matron."**

**Respa didn't speak of her sister's death with sorrow, she was never close with anyone in her family unit, "So she was sacrificed to Lolth."**

**"The demon wench." Ravnos chimed in with his teeth bared, "So your kind do follow the rule of the witch of the webs." He gave a half hearted smile that reeked of malice, "I met the wench once, she's not all that your race makes her out to be."**

**"But she is my goddess." Respa shot back defiantly shocked slightly by his accusation and the fact that he may have met the goddess herself, "And she holds great power."**

**"Over elves." Ravnos shot back this time straightening his body and glaring at Respa, "Her son, the masked one. He has plans, good plans."**

**She was insulted and the look on her face showed this, "Vhaeraun is nothing but a lesser deity, Ravnos.. And it means nothing at all coming from a devil born tiefling."**

**Respa didn't even have the chance to move before he had taken her up and slammed her back against a pole, the glow in his eyes brightened as she noticed that he held a dangerous claw pressed close against the skin of her neck.**

**"All deity's are fools." he hissed to her, with evil intent a claw scrapped against her skin as he leaned in closer to her face, "And those who follow their every word are just as foolish."**

**He dropped her and turned his back, "They cause more harm then good and don't consider the costs."**

**"What?" Respa choked her hands about her throat and her eyes watering. Ravnos gave her a sidelong glance, "This war, each battle I send my warriors to their deaths and for what? Just so that Bel and Tiamat can gain more control of the demon's realms." He sneered, "Orcus on the other end gathers the demonic deity's to take control of the hells."**

**The tiefling took on a surprising change in attitude this was something Respa had not even thought possible, he seemed to be showing some empathy.**

**"Then why do you fight?"**

**His head lowered at her words, glowing eyes moving from left to right as he thought, "Because it's what I was bred for." he replied with a growl heading for the door, "Get some sleep woman. We're moving on before the blood moons fall."**

**Respa watched him leave the tent, with tears in her eyes she lay her head down, exhaustion taking hold of her.**

**Ravnos walked down the beaten path watching as his warriors celebrated their victory over roaring flames of hellish fire. Some sat eating their fill of the beasts that wandered these lands, others were involved in more lustful actions with the Erinyes women who remained with the army to keep up their spirits.**

**"General!" someone called before a tiefling wandered up to the young warrior, a mug in his hand and two toys attached to his sides, "Come join in the fun. You deserve this so much more then us."**

**Ravnos saw one of the Erinyes women flash him a lustful look, "I've no time." he muttered a reply but the woman would not have it. With her wings folded and her lips pursed she placed soft hands on his bare chest, pressing against the muscles as she moved closer to him.**

**"Now, now general Baneseek." she spoke lusty and wanting, "Would you turn down the attentions offered by a female wanting?" As her hands strolled down his chest then followed the subtle line of his stomach Ravnos looked at the soldier, this time he held a malicious grin.**

**Grabbing her hand to stop it before it moved down too far Ravnos sighed, "Then again I could use a bit of relaxation, Durgran."**

**The Erinyes smiled and put her arms around him as Ravnos moved to join the celebration.**

**She looked out at the celebration from within the safety of his tent, watching her captor as he sat at the edge of a burning fire, a dark skinned woman wrapping her arms around him. Suddenly a devil walked by her and she jumped back, only to slowly make her way back to he entrance of the tent and look out some more, this time Ravnos was being led away from the fire by the slinky devil woman, and to her shock it seemed that neither he nor the woman herself cared to share their needs in front of all the other devils there.**

**None of the devils cared and the young drow was almost frightened by the show of aggression that these devils showed towards one another during the act, Respa thought them to be more civilized then the demons who had taken and abused her. Still as Ravnos continued with the woman Respa watched, awed by the way the flames shined off of his slick back muscles. She did'nt notice her breathing becoming more erratic as her eyes followed his movements, Respa began trembling before she forced herself away from what was going on. Closing her eyes she went back to the bed where she covered her ears from the sounds.**

**This was unnatural, the thoughts she was having...**

**He stepped into the tent and the woman was sleeping, curled into the covers as if she were trying to hide herself from the world around her. For a few seconds the tiefling looked at her, eyes following her curves, his lips parting slightly to reveal his dangerous teeth. Then finding her comfort a little too much for him to bear Ravnos tapped her harshly on the shoulder waking her.**

**"Get up." he growled gathering his armor and his weapons from the edge of the bed and putting them on, "We're moving."**

**She took a bit to gather her senses, it had been so long since she actually slept so well. Sitting up she grasped her knees and looked at the soldier, "Why do you have to be so rude." **

**Respa quickly moved when he reached to get the rest of his armor from next to her, he saw this and paused momentarily, then growled at her pulling away, "Rude, I'm not being rude." he grumbled pulling his long red hair back as he buckled his bracers and sheathed his sword with a metallic shink. Now that he was situated he looked at the drow who still sat trembling, and sleepy on the bed, "Are you hungry?"**

**"Me?"**

**"Yes, who else would I be asking?" he retorted reaching over to grab the chains holding her in place, releasing them from the hook he pulled her to stand.**

**Respa gasped from the pain but during this also felt the rumbling in her stomach as he pulled her she nodded.**

**"I am." was her reply.**

**Ravnos nodded and took her from the tent leading her away to a large fire that had gone dim, she flinched from the light, her eyes not used to such brightness so she stumbled against him when he stopped so abruptly. The tiefling saw her wincing and turning her eyes down so he stood before the bright light in the barren sky shielding her from it as he reached down and took a piece of meat and bread from a platter handing it to her and pushing her to sit.**

**"What is this?" she dared ask him and Ravnos rolled his eyes.**

**"It's meat, or are you scared of eating flesh?" he asked her. Respa wasn't going to be choosy, she greedily ate the meat and bread, not quite liking the bold taste but swallowing it anyways. She wasn't fed this way before this, but the drow longed for some lizard veal topped with mushroom sauce. Respa remembered how it tasted and as the devil spoke with one of his own she finished the remaining bits of the bread, wiping crumbs from her clothes and looking about at the sorts of soldiers that moved about.**

**They had such strange faces but they were just like her own people, they spoke, even laughed as they gathered their belongings and prepared their strange looking mounts. But through them all only some looked as her captor did, most had such dangerous looking faces covered in horns, scales and fangs.**

**She was glad to have been claimed by the handsome one, even if she wished her freedom from him even more.**

**As Ravnos finished his orders to one of the Barbazu commanders he felt a touch to his shoulder that soon wrapped about his chest, "Feala." he grunted somewhat frustrated and yet somewhat flirtatious as the woman circled him her tail wrapping about his arm and her wings spread around her body, "So this is the creature you have claimed." the devilish woman hissed in her lustful tone as she pulled her body close to Ravnos, "She looks like she'll break. Why claim her? When you can have a real pet."**

**Ravnos looked down at her, "You are far to hard to domesticate to make a good pet, woman." he chimed sighing as her hands ran down his chest, "Besides maybe I wanted a drow for my collection."**

**She snickered and toyed with him as her lips neared his own before she pulled away from him and kneeled before Respa, her hands pressing against the drow's skin as if she were an object to buy. "You do know Adriara will not like this pet Ravnos." she muttered a bit jealous at this female that would take his attentions from her only, "And if you breed her, she will forfeit her life."**

**Feala knew well Adriara's intentions for Ravnos and as much as she despised the elder Erinyes for forcing her away from Ravnos as she was Feala would back down. Besides even Adriara knew that the male had his choice in playthings, no matter her power over him.**

**Meanwhile Respa gasped when she heard what could be her fate_, "breed me? What does she think he would do?"_ the elf asked herself as she looked at Ravnos and then back at the devil woman in front of her.**

**It was then when he cut in sharply, "I will do with her as I please, that is my choice." he growled at Feala, "Adriara will live with it, and so will you."**

**"Just a warning." the devil said with a smile as she stood up, touching the tiefling's armored chest and pressing against him, "It was all I was speaking general." she explained as her fingers ran through his long hair.**

**"As was I." he groaned looking at Respa and seeing the fear in her eyes, "Feala, you take the elf, she is under your care." **

**His claw came up from between her breasts and stopped near her neck where he spoke, "If she comes to harm, so do you."**

**Respa was shocked to see the Erinyes not seem shaken by the threat as she took her arm and pulled the elf away from Ravnos. The drow looked back uncertain at the tiefling until he was lost from sight. Soon she found herself sitting upon the broad back of a large horse like beast, her hands still burdened by heavy shackles.**

**In front of her Feala rode her mount, leading Respa's along, they trodded down the path. Respa wondered where she was heading next.**

**She must have fallen asleep for when she woke up Respa was surrounded by darkness, and a strange ethereal landscape. "It's night?" she asked in a dry voice.**

**"No silly." Feala quipped as she looked back at the drow from her mount's back, "We've reached the 451'st level of the abyss, you should know of this place."**

**Could it be? Have they reached a level where her own kind traveled? Respa's heart skipped a beat as she looked around pleased at her surroundings, hoping beyond hope that her eyes would fall on the dark skin of those of her race.**

**They would rescue her, she knew they would.**

**"Lolth be praised." she spoke and Feala cringed but got an evil smile on her face.**

**"Shh woman, she will hear." the enchantress warned mocking her anger as she gazed ahead of her. Respa quieted, if that were the case, the drow would make sure her goddess heard her pleas.**

**Up ahead leading the army Ravnos suddenly stopped his hell beast, ordering the army to halt as he looked around at the darkened lands around him. Something here was not right, and he knew it.**

**"You feel something general?" his Barbazu lieutenant asked and the tiefling nodded, motioning with subtle movements to a group at each side of them, they fell into a trap.**

**For some time it was silent and Ravnos waited for the moment to allow his charge.**

**It came soon enough...**

**He parryed one of the drow arrows that came at his head with his sword, ordering his bows to aim and fire towards the direction he pointed to before he saw the army of black skinned elves come from the hidden shadows of the trees. They had weapons of all types and came in full force.**

**Respa gasped when she saw her kind running from the trees, as she wanted to go to them Feala grabbed her and pulled her horse back, "Are you crazy girl!" she growled as she motioned for the two hell beasts to clear away from the battle with the other erinyes warriors. But Feala had not seen an attack coming from the left, a loud hiss left her lips as the drow slammed his mace into her leg, knocking her from the beast's back to the ground where they continued to attack. A flash fo flames and the female devil rose up, her sword unsheathed and a burning anger in her eyes but Respa didn't care. She was going to ride her mount to her kind when the big beast shrieked, rearing to his hind legs and dumping his elf cargo to the ground, Respa landed hard rolling to her back with such force that her wind was knocked from her lungs. She looked momentarily to the side seeing the choas of devils battling the smaller elves. It was a mock attack, the drow stood no chance.**

**"Traitor bitch." she heard a male speak and turned to see him standing over her, on his cloak he wore an insignia, the symbol of the queen of the webs. He was an ally.**

**"no." she spoke in her tongue, finding it strange after speaking common for so long, "I'm no traitor, they captured me from the Tanar'ri."**

**She pleaded with the male who seemed not to care about her story, nor her at all. Instead he pinned her down, pressing himself between her legs as he held a dagger to her throat, "Cry little bitch, I'm gonna kill you then rape your corpse before it grows cold."**

**Respa shocked and hurt began to call out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt him begin to violate her, and it felt so horrible. She had been betrayed by one of her own kind.**

**He continued his attack and she continued to scream as the drow elf's maniacal eyes turned to sheer madness as he was about to slide the dagger across her throat, he would release as her life faded away. But just as the dagger bit a little into her flesh he thrusted hard, gasped and dropped the dagger. Respa looked up as she felt a warm substance falling down her chest and across her neck, in her mind she was seeing her end, and it was her blood falling to the ground in gushes.**

**But who she saw was even more of a surprise.**

**Ravnos held the attacking drow's head back by his long silver locks, his dagger ran straight through the elf's neck. Sideways. Without losing a step the bloodied tiefling pulled his dagger free, releasing another spurting of blood before he lifted the dead elf from her body and threw him like he was nothing away from her.**

**"Did he cut you?" the tiefling asked her, and Respa still shaking from shock shook her head although she was truly uncertain. Ravnos lowered his hand and helped the trembling elf to her feet, he saw blood not from the elf dripping down her inner thighs and he growled. She had been raped.**

**Caring for his own wounds the big warrior more or less carried her as she walked, leading her back to the other devils where they were busy throwing the dead drow into a pile to burn. He sat her down and she gazed over at the pile, her eyes showing sadness, loss.**

**Ravnos could sense her sorrow and he in a way didn't blame her for it one bit, after all she saw just how her race could be, she had been abandoned by them. And that could be a lonely feeling.**

**As one of the devils struck the first body to fire she gasped and put her head in her hands, Ravnos looked back groaned and knelt down before the girl, "They were not who you knew." he said his hellish accented voice sounding young, "The elf, did he do anything other then rape you?"**

**Respa looked at him, "No, I don't think." she looked down and noticed the blood sticking between her thighs and looked at the tiefling fearfully. He shook his head, "You're lucky." he replied as he looked her over with his eyes, "There is a river not far from here, you can clean up this mess."**

**Shaking the young drow nodded aggreement before her eyes hit the ground once again, his blood was everywhere, the one who raped her. She just wanted to get all of him off of her fast.**

**From afar Feala watched in jealousy, she would have to think of another plan...**

**Later...**

**Respa looked out at the river, it looked like it fit on the surface world but it held a more ethereal feel to it. Feeling a prodding finger demanding her to move the elf slowly removed her clothes and stepped into the cooling waters. Not far away the Erinyes women played in the water as if nothing had happened earlier and the drow figured that was because of the fact that battle was a part of their lives. She on the other hand was not so brutal. Slowly Respa lowered herself into the water, knowing that devilish eyes were on her, but she ignored their male spoken words and began scrubbing the dried blood from her skin.**

**On the shore Ravnos, general of the legion she had been captured in watched her until she looked back at him then his eyes turned down. He had been wounded in the fight and now that the armor had been removed she had seen the wound on his stomach. But he didn't seem to care, instead he was more worried for her wounds then his own.**

**And as he sat there silent he seemed passive instead of brutal, with his long red hair blowing in the slight breeze and his eyes glowing every so often he held a mystery that kept her intrigued.**

**"He's something isn't he." came a voice and she turned to find Feala swimming up behind her. The devil was bare as she was, her long black hair hung wet against her dripping red skin, her eyes looking the drow woman down with an odd interest that Respa had not seen before. "What do you mean by that?" Respa asked Feala as she covered herself because of the woman's uncomfortable gaze upon her body. The devil smiled standing so that her upper body was exposed, one heard wolf calls directed at her very direction and Feala dismissed them with a sly pucker of her lips towards the offenders.**

**Not having a sense of personal space the Erinyes began rubbing her soft hands against Respa's skin, cleaning the blood from her back, "The general Ravnos, you do know he's quite the catch." she leaned in close to Respa's ear and nipped it playfully, " All the women want him." **

**"And what would that have anything to do with me?"**

**"He has a reason to have kept you from the desires of his soldiers." Feala spoke as she pointed to the devils on the shore, the ones that had been watching the elf with obvious want, "Ravnos will keep you for himself because he has desires of his own."**

**Respa looked back at the woman as Feala pressed against her their bare flesh touching, "What do you mean by that?"**

**"Come on girl, he wants to take you. He has never taken an elf in his bed, and his elder mother. She hates your kind."**

**"He will have to force me." **

**Feala smiled as she moved her hands down Respa's stomach, "He will elf, he takes what he wants. And he wants you." as her hands moved up to Respa's breasts the elf gasped and moved away quickly, "No.."**

**The Erinyes took the hint and backed away, twirling her hair with a finger playfully as she lowered her body into the water, "Will you give him a child elf? Will you give him what he has never had?"**

**Her hands moving to her stomach Respa watched the Erinyes devil rejoin her sisters in their lustful games of play, games that seemed to draw the males interest. **

**Respa on the other hand felt weird about it, the devils were an odd sort, they held no limits on what they played with or who. But this news was too much, Respa didn't want to bear him a child. She just wanted to go home...**

**Sniffling she washed the blood from her hair her thoughts swaying from the piercing eyes of the devils watching her bathe, even from the handsome brute who stood sentinel to keep her safe from harm. Her thoughts were on what may happen next.**

**Ravnos couldn't stop his gaze as it went to the drow under his charge. She was so different then what he had ever experienced before, she seemed weaker and yet there was a strength within her that overshadowed any physical power she could possibly have. He felt indifferent about her, sort of curious and then again he felt she was just another under his care.**

**Adriara would not be pleased with him at all for what he was doing, but Ravnos could have cared less after. The young tiefling would do just as he pleased and if it upset her then even better, maybe he would breed the drow woman, then what would Adriara think?**

**What would she do?**

**He felt the cool breeze pass through his hair and the warrior had to take a sigh, this war was becoming ever draining of his energy and frustrating as it would come. Ravnos wanted to return to the fortress, not follow the demons through the abyss.**

**The warrior was so deep in thought that he didn't see the drow woman crawl out of the water, her body still naked and covered only by the dress that she did not wear but rather wrapped around herself to keep warm. Respa went to her knees and lowered her head at the foot of the boulder, "I'm done my lord." she whispered timidly as she waited for his voice.**

**Ravnos looked down at her, "Get up, falling to your knees to my kind shows weakness." he growled and she did as requested shivering as a breeze blew by and hit her naked skin. He took her arm and led her back to the line of tents that were set up for the group to rest, the battle was unexpected and the wounded had to have some time to rest their bones. Adriara would just have to realize this.**

**Once back at his tent Ravnos pushed her inside, "I'll command a new set of clothes brought for you." he grumbled looking down at her, "So you don't have to travel in blood."**

**"Thank you." she said with appreciation although he did not understand her words instead he cringed and took a seat removing a hand from the gash at his stomach. The drow had hit him good, it's blade forged in the abyss and because of this the wound continued to burn and ache the big warrior. She looked over at his armor, it was covered in red blood. Both his and drow blood, Respa thought war so cruel and un needed yet here she was seeing the result of the Blood Wars in person. He stood up and went to the entrance of the tent, "Don't be stupid this time, I would rather not bruise you with shackles."**

**He didn't look to her answer before the tiefling warrior left the tent.**

**Ravnos groaned as he went into the big tent where the scrying pool rested awaiting his visit, Adriara was not going to be pleased with this last bit of information.**

**Ravnos could have cared less.. He cut his palm dropping blood into the whirling waters and waiting for the answer at the other end, it wasn't long before Adriara's face was there glaring at him.**

**"You've wasted precious time Ravnos, why is this?"**

**"We were ambushed mistress, the opposers are dead and their bodies burning in a blaze of hellfire as we speak." The big warrior dared not look his elder mother in the eyes, she was not happy with him.**

**She was silent for a few moments but he could feel her rage.**

**"You are to return Ravnos, bring your legion back to the obsidian fortress until I choose to send you back into the war front."**

**Ravnos held a bit of a light in his eyes at the thought of returning home but he carefully hid this from her eyes, instead he merely bowed his head in agreement trying to show some disdain at the idea. Adriara had fallen for the tiefling's trick.**

**"I will send a portal." she hissed, "Ravnos we will discuss your failure at your return."**

**"I understand." He growled as her picture faded. Failure, he did nothing but win this battle. Ravnos just knew why she wanted to see him alone, and it had nothing to do with that.**

**He would prepare his troops for their new orders.**

**The portal arrived right on schedule and as Respa sat atop her mount, right beside the erinyes devil woman Feala she swallowed a lump that had welled in her throat. Now she was traveling to the hells, a place that would be less kinder to her then even the abyss. And that frightened the girl. But as the army was ordered to move she looked about in a strange awe at the landscape, it was much different then anything she had experienced, and in front of her stood a tower, shining of blackness.**

**Ravnos led his army down a long pathway that would soon end at a set of onyx gates. He was home.**

**Up in the tower a tall red skinned woman stood as her dress was placed upon her voluptuous form by her slinky servants, one brushed her hair as another placed an obsidian crown upon her head. One look upon her would turn men into slaves, and women would wish her attentions and her power.**

**Adriara knew well her powers, and she knew how to use them to her advantage.**

**"General Baneseek has arrived Mistress." another slave informed and upon hearing this Adriara smiled, fixing bangles upon her arms before she walked from her private room down the hall to greet her daughter's son. **

**Respa was none the anxious to enter this forboden place, from her vintage point upon the large beast the young drow watched a beautiful statuesque woman walk from the doors of the onyx tower, her skin the shade of cream and her hair red as the flames that surrounded the gates of this fortress of evil. From the robes that the woman wore it was obvious she was of noble birth and for a second Respa thought the female the big tiefling's mate.**

**She turned her eyes down at the gathering hoarde of beings. Respa didn't wish to make eye contact with any of them.**

**Ravnos stopped his mount, jumping down from the tall beast's back and into the welcoming arms of the beautiful devil blood. Tears streamed down her face as she rested her head upon his chest, the water falling from her eyes was strange here, yet Ravnos saw her shed them more often then not. Even moreso since his father had gone...**

**"You bear no grievous wounds." the woman said her voice a calm tone in contrast to the rough voices of his soldiers, even the sultry voices of the females in his charge. She examined him before her blue eyes looked up at the strong warrior, "I'm glad to see you well my son."**

**"By now you should know me well enough mother." the warrior replied a softness in his hardened eyes and his arms wrapped around the tall woman, "I'm not that easy to be rid of."**

**Her eyes full of pride Elleara looked at her son, indeed there were wounds but nothing fatal, this caused a sigh of relief and she grinned, "You'll make them all see one day Ravnos."**

**"Make them see what?" came the voice of Adriara causing Elleara to cringe and Ravnos to narrow his eyes and clench his claws into fists, the powerful woman did not see this or rather she chose to ignore their feeble actions as she walked up to Ravnos, making sure to put her hands on his strong shoulder.**

**"How powerful a child of Bel can be when his teachings are true..." her words sharp Adriara glanced at the army pleased to see that most still walked until her eyes fell on the onyx skinned woman sitting rather frightened upon the back of one of the hellbeasts. A drow in her presence, Adriara cringed and turned her attentions back to Ravnos. Other things needed tending to now...**

**"Come with me general, there are things I wish to discuss..." **

**Ravnos took a step when Adriara stopped him, glaring back at Respa with a look of pure malice, "Take the girl to the prisons." she hissed seeing the obvious anger in Ravnos' eyes, "For now."**

**He growled and stopped his elder mother, "She's my prize, and I will not have her ruined." **

**"She's an elf, not worth our time Ravnos." Adriara spat back ordering her servants to take the drow without any concern for his anger, after all she hated to think his bloodline continued within that woman's body.**

**Ravnos hissed but his eyes turned away from the frightened Respa falling to the ground as he followed Adriara like a well trained pet. He was a general of beasts and yet Adriara had her control over him, more control then he wished to realize. **

**Behind them Elleara watched her mother and her son enter the grand hall of the fortress then looked back at the scared elf girl and felt a pit in her heart fall, she knew the fate of this girl if her mother had her way. Even Ravnos couldn't help her, and if he tried... The half devil woman cringed, she would see to it that Respa was dealt with gently for both their sakes.**

**He always despised this room and nothing had changed as Ravnos stepped into Adriara's chamber standing near her throne with his arms folded over his chest and a hateful look on his face. "You're cross with me." Adriara spoke as she circled him, studying him in her own thoughts, "And yet it should be my anger felt in this room, you dare bring a dark skinned elf into my presence and think nothing of it... I will not take this lightly Ravnos, your pet will be disposed of as I see fit, and one act from you to rescue her will get you thrown in the prisons as well. Our bloodline will not be tainted with the offspring of another Drow."**

**His lips parted and fangs showed through as Ravnos fought to keep his rage, yet his fists were clenched so tight that blood dripped down from the wounds and his muscles were tense. "You speak as if I've disappointed you. As the son of a drow." he hissed back watching her circle him with his eyes as he stood still. She stopped circling him hinting with subtle movements that she did not think his sarcastic words cute by any means. Adriara walked to him placing her hand to his chest when suddenly her face turned to rage and he fell to his knees, shocked by a force dealt by his elder mother as Adriara watched him grunt with morbid interest.**

**Ravnos fought her power but would find that it was not of worth so with guilt the warrior hunched over one claw in the dirt to hold himself as his other hand rested against his chest, inside he felt as if his heart were to explode, the burning was intense causing him such pain and yet Ravnos would not cry out nor would he beg mercy. Not from her...**

**"This is why you do not disappoint me Ravnos." she sneered clenching tighter and causing him to reel forward, "You're drow blood is not strong and thus you have not been weakened by your father's influence. Yet in your mind your parent's are causing you to displease me, that can be fixed with one quick act... If you keep this up Ravnos.."**

**He groaned looking up at Adriara with such hate despite the pain she gave him. His green eyes shined and his teeth bared as his eyes met her own Ravnos knew well who her threat was directed towards, his own mother. **

**Her daughter's son failed to respond and so she sent another wave crashing through his body before she uttered another word. "Will you continue to disobey? Or will you keep to the connection you seem to have with the one that bore you? It is your choice.."**

**Trembling the warrior took witihn himself a deep breath, "Your word is law." he spoke with such hatred that it was obvious what fate he wished of his elder mother, "I am your soldier, nothing more."**

**She was pleased by his choice releasing her power so that he can stand she ran her finger down his chest following the line of his bare stomach down and only stopping right below his navel, "Good choice Ravnos, a very smart choice indeed." Adriara boasted her powerful general so much that even Bel himself knew of the boy's conquests and well she didn't want to lose him to foolish things, not when he would become such an asset to her in the future. "Go rest yourself, I will wish council with you at a more, sensible time. When you're not still raging from the fight and the drow wench is far from your mind."**

**"I don't think that highly of her mistress. Atleast as much as you tend to think I do."**

**Adriara's remark was a heated one and she ordered him from her sight. Ravnos wouldn't have had it any other way.**

**Down in the prisons Respa shuddered as the clawed hands of her captors cut into her skin while they dragged her harshly down a long flight of stony steps, Below she hears screams and almost let her own escape but an instant thought cursed her fraility back and she closed her eyes to fend the fear that rose in her heart. The large soldiers carried their small captive into a large circular room that seemed to decend further and further down into a blackened abyss, steps circled around and cells lined the walls. The bars themselves were designed to keep their darker blooded captives within, bearing sharp spines they were impenetrable for even the devils to break through, thus they worked well against the enemy. Her eyes opened to the sight and Respa gasped, thrown in a dark cell beside that of a Glabrezu infidel she huddled in the corner afraid to look in fear of finding something there that she did not want to see. Screams surrounded her with their painful aura as those prisoners were put through tortures so graphic that even some devil blooded fools themselves cringed at the thought, Respa began to cry.**

**For a few moments she was alone and then a creak came from the gated door, scared the young elf looked up expecting to find the hateful eyes of one of those barbazu guards. Instead there was a woman, her eyes caring as she held her hands out to Respa to take.**

**"Come elf, they won't hurt you anymore." she whispered to reassure, when Respa's hand was in her own the devil woman led her out of the cell and the prison altogether. **

**Elleara turned to look at the girl as she led her into the more extravagant areas of the fortress, "My mother is not pleased with your presence here, unfortunately she will take it all out on my son."**

**_"Ravnos?"_ Respa thought as the woman continued.**

**Elleara saw her response and a smile curved her lips, "Yes, the general Ravnos, he is my son... He's all I have left." Her wings stretched slightly as she stepped before her chamber door, opening it up she motioned for the girl to enter and followed in after Respa. For a devil blood the woman had many strange antiquities from many cultures laying around, even symbols of deities that Respa recognized. She walked to a table her hand rested upon an effigy of a woman surrounded by a spider's legs.**

**"You follow Lolth?" **

**Respa gasped, "I'm sorry.."**

**"No need to be." Elleara replied as she stepped up beside Respa her hand falling on the effigy as she looked back at the girl, "My mate followed Lolth, until he came to meet me. Whether or not he still follows her, I do not know." Her slit eyes narrowed with a gentle look, "I believe this is why Ravnos kept you safe, he does miss the one who sired him."**

**"He spoke of him." Respa said softly as she took her hand away from the statue, "At first."**

**The half devil moved away from the girl, releasing her long locks of dark hair from the piece holding it up, "Ravnos isn't one that lets things be known, I know that all too well." She brushed her hair back and sighed, "I have claimed you as a servant, Adriara will not interfere as my claim was taken with Bel. Her power cannot harm you..."**

**"And of Ravnos?"**

**Elleara stopped the brush for a moment, returning to the motion immediately after, "Adriara will decide what will be done with him. Ravnos has angered her before, he knows how to get away from her frustrations.. Just like his father.."**

**Her eyes gained a luster and Respa had to smile even though it was full of uncertainty. The half devil sighed, "Don't worry, he will be fine, trust me."**

**Respa didn't know what to think, but her trust lay more in this woman then the other devils in this place. Still she wondered if Ravnos was able to break from the other woman's anger.**

**It would be a long awakening for the young drow here, in this place.**

**Through the hellish night Ravnos trained, an attempt to keep his anger in check and to stave off any and all curiosity about what may have happened to the drow, his property that Adriara so carelessly took from him. Swift and deadly was his aim as he removed the head of the rather putrid looking dummy, sword down the big tiefling stopped to stare at the wretched thing, in his mind it would be nice to see this thing as Adriara.**

**Her attempts to train him fell short of the most important lesson, obedience.**

**With anger in his eyes Ravnos raised his sword to render the dummy into splinters when a noise caught him off guard, responding he turned on whatever caused it only to stop the blade as it came close from cutting the neck of an erinyes woman. Feala looked at him, her eyes widened slightly from worry glancing at the glint of the metal then at his raging eyes, "Something troubles you." she spoke cooly using her fingers to push the blade from her throat as her lips turned up in a grin, "Adriara overstepped her bounds again, hasn't she?"**

**"Like always." he growled back lowering the weapon and shoving it into the ground. Her hands moved up his glistening chest feeling his deep breaths. Feala always liked the time when he was finished with his training, it was then that she would continue with her own teachings, they always calmed his nerves but not this time. "Forget her, come Ravnos I've something to show you."**

**"I'm not in the mood for your games Feala."**

**She smirked, "no games Ravnos, just come."**

**Not so enthused the warrior followed the erinyes woman down the hall. Before they would reach what she wished to show him Feala stopped glancing back at him from over her shoulder, "You care about the drow.." he was about to respond when she shook her head narrowing her eyes, "I see it in your eyes strong one, the worry you hold." Ravnos growled, "I could care less what happens to her." he retorted quickly, "now show me what you have, I don't feel like wandering the halls of this place like a fool."**

**Feala slinked against the wall before pointing down from the balcony they stood on into the darkened courtyard. Curious and yet somewhat frustrated Ravnos looked down his eyes falling on the sight of a small framed woman, her skin onyx her hair shining against the darkness. For this the anger in his eyes faded as he looked down at Respa, such worry now dwindled at the sight of the drow woman alive and it seemed well, her body was covered by the fabrics of thin dress not the remnants of torn clothing most slaves wore here in this place. Feala stepped beside him, "she is well Ravnos, it was your mother who took claim of her." He looked at the woman before turning his focus back down to Respa, "Mother... but why?"**

**"Because maybe she sees something you don't find to obvious." Feala grunted with jealousy folding her wings to her back, "but on her demand you are not to see the elf, that is what she told me."**

**Not see her? What was his mother up to anyways?**

**  
Ravnos backed away from the railing, "Where is she?" **

**"In the scroll chambers." Feala answered watching the soldier walk away from her before she returned to the railing, spiteful eyes fell on Respa as dark thoughts churned through her mind.**

**Elleara was in the scroll room her thoughts busy with hopes that for now seemed darkened. Heredon had kept himself busy in this place for so long and although she would become rather jealous of the lack of attention given to her sometimes the half devil knew the reason for his experiments. But her blood was strong and so was the dark blood carried within the veins of Ravnos no magic could change that. The loud slam of a door and heavy footsteps broke the woman's attentions from that thought, Elleara looked up into the somewhat concerned look in the eyes of her child.**

**"Why did you do it?"**

**"What Ravnos?"**

**He groaned glancing down at the scrolls as he answered, "The drow, why did you break the rules Adriara gave? She will only look to punish you for doing that."**

**"My mother can keep her foolish pride to herself Ravnos, I'm not scared of her wrath." she pulled the spectacles from her eyes, "I know you far too well, the elf was your property. You're territorial child, that would not have been so easy for you to forget the fact that she so blatantly took a posession from you."**

**Ravnos knew she spoke truthfully but it was no excuse, this was his problem not her's. Placing a claw on one of the scrolls before the half devil the tiefling gazed straight into her eyes, "I would have taken her back."  
"through force Ravnos? You know that would only have landed you in the prisons. What good would that have done you Ravnos? What good would it have done the elf?"**

**"Next time stay out of my affairs mother." he growled with the hint of a threat, "I want to claim the elf from you. Don't be foolish, just hand her over and it will all be done."**

**Elleara gasped at her son's violent response, the wars, the killing they must be taking a hold of him now. She would not lose him to that, not her child the only link she has to Heredon. Rising to her feet the half devil's eyes narrowed, "Bite your tongue child, you may use that tone with others but I am the one that gave you life. I will not take that lightly."**

**A flash left her fingers slamming the tiefling back into the wall hard, "Ravnos don't make me use these measures again, I don't want to harm you." Debris fell about his shoulders as Ravnos rose up, his face seething his rage as he looked at his mother, "Sometimes that's the only way." he growled and even before she could respond he left the room and Elleara. "What has she done to you?" Elleara whispered under her breath while bringing her hand back, "How could I have let it go so far?"**

**Ravnos was so quickly changing and it wasn't for the best...**

**Some weeks later...**

**Respa looked around the woman's room taking in all the strange antiquities found in all planes. It seemed like so long ago since she was brought here by the one known as Ravnos, even though she had not seen him since the day the tiefling's mother took claim of her. Elleara told her it was for the best of both of them that he had no contact with her. And Respa found this reasonable, after all she didn't want to be around the big brute even if he did protect her for that short time in the abyss. But why did she wonder about him even after all the change?**

**"Respa, are you ill?" **

**The drow turned back to look at the woman, "No mistress."**

**"Then ready yourself, the celebration is to begin soon and for both our sake's we cannot be late for this."**

**Respa nodded smoothing out the lines of her dress and finishing the last curl of her silver hair. It seemed strange that the woman would ask her slave to dress just as well as herself, this made Respa wonder just what the woman had planned for her but she wouldn't ask. As both made sure they were well prepared Elleara led Respa down the halls into a grand room, large tables were set up in the middle of the room and many devils and other races celebrated already there. As she was ushered to a seat near the end of the main table Respa's eyes scanned about the room watching the antics of those there, looking for any sign of him even if she didn't wish to realize that it was what she wanted.**

**Suddenly the party seemed to quiet as a woman stepped into the room, her body draped in the extravagant leather and fur of exotic creatures, her long black hair held back showing the perfect form of her face.**

**Adriara ignored Respa only giving her daughter a displeased look before she took her seat, motioning for her personal servants (two barbazu warriors) to retrieve her a drink, "Your son is late as usual Elleara."**

**"Ravnos comes on his own time mother, you know this." the half devil told the erinyes slyly as her small fingers wrapped around the fluted glass, "ahh see, he wouldn't miss this celebration.."**

**Respa looked to where Elleara pointed.**

**Ravnos had just entered the room, behind him a group of rough looking devils followed suit it was obvious they were soldiers just as he was. He didn't look her direction instead the big warrior was distracted by the slinky attentions of a devil woman, one that Respa remembered from her capture.**

**As she watched the exchange between devils Respa couldn't help but feel resentment for him, and the woman he was with. She watched the temptress' hands roam his chest with disdain, her eyes narrowed as she kept her gaze across the grand hall right on him. The celebration lasted for some hours going from a rather distasteful (in the drow's opinion) dinner to other sorts of celebrating. Some devils danced, others kept to themselves in a circle gossiping about this and that. Games of chance were being played out slaves being the main object to gamble. Then there were the others engaging in acts that were rather gratuitous at the least.**

**Respa looked over at Adriara.**

**The woman was watching Ravnos closely, even showing some resentment herself for the female that had taken his eye that night. But what cuased Respa to wonder even more was the fact that Adriara would not take her eyes away as the woman seduced Ravnos, finally wrapping her legs around him as he had his will over her. Adriara seemed hungry, unnatural things for the mother of her grandson's dam to be thinking.**

**Elleara leaned closer to the elf seeing her eyes on Ravnos, a smile on her lips, "She wants him.. But Ravnos is far too smart to fall for her lies, he is my son after all."**

**"It's not natural.."**

**"For your kind, in the hells family means nothing, only survival and the continuation of a line. Down here my mother can seduce my own son, it is how things go sometimes."**

**With Elleara's comment Respa leaned forward in her seat when the woman leaned beside her again, "You see that one over there?"**

**Respa looked over catching eyes with a half erinyes male, a handsome one to say the least, "Why is he looking at me like that?"**

**"Because, he purchased your attentions for the night." Elleara spoke causing the young drow to turn and look at her, "He knows to cause you no harm Respa, he will actually show you a good time. Make you forget about Ravnos."**

**The drow shook her head as the male came to her and Elleara forced her to stand, "Go Respa, have fun."**

**"But.."**

**Respa had no chance to fight it before the male pulled her away from the woman right passed Ravnos and Feala and out of the grand hall. **

**She soon found herself on her rump, the temptress Feala as Ravnos stood up charging straight toward his mother in rage. How dare she sell his property to a weaker devil?**

**"That's enough mother!" he hissed slamming fists hard into the table a fixed glare upon his mother, "She was not yours to offer, this time I will get her back."**

**Elleara stood as Adriara watched the exchange with interest.**

**"Ravnos bite your rebel tongue! The drow is my property and I will have her breed with whatever monster I choose, do the smart thing and leave her be!"**

**"That won't happen." he growled turning his back to leave the hall and follow them. "You feel for the creature Ravnos? Don't you?" He looked back with his eyes while he faced forward, uttering only a deep growl before he left the room. Adriara grinned as she looked at her daughter, in as much as she hated the drow it was proof that maybe Elleara was losing touch with her son, giving Adriara the chance she was looking for.**

**"He takes after his mother.."**

**Elleara's eyes burned as she watched her son disappear into the darkness, "I will have to change that."**

**_Change what you wish_ Adriara thought with a grin, _change what you can..._**

**Respa at first was frightened as the built devil prowled above her, there was a hint of flames burning in his eyes but the smile on his face was wanting, lustful almost demanding. He was powerful his leathery wings wrapping around the both of them as his hands caressed the bare skin of her stomach, even if Respa wanted so hard to resist, she would find that she could not.**

**"I've never tasted drow before." Jaggran uttered as his hands brushed against the soft mounds of flesh that were her breasts, "you're so soft..." Respa's thighs' tightened against him more in fear then anything but the devil didn't seem to care for that. He pushed them apart before taking position against her, "I won't hurt you, the mistress won't allow such.. But I can still have fun with you either way, now let's enjoy ourselves. Shan't we?"**

**"Touch her and I'll rend your very soul from that husk of rotten flesh you tempted her with."**

**Jaggran looked up his eyes shined slightly as he slowly backed away from the woman beneath him, "General Baneseek, what a surprise.." with all the charm that he could muster Jaggran continued, "what brings you in here, I was kinda in the middle of something.."**

**"She's mine." **

**Jaggran moved away faster as Ravnos approached, "She belongs to the mistress Elleara, I bought her time..."**

**"You bought something that did not belong to her, and I want to take my property back."**

**"Then we will take this up with the mistress herself Ravnos, cause I want what I paid for in full!"**

**The big tiefling lunged forward knocking Jaggran down onto the floor, long before the erinyes devil could even react there was a sharp blade to his throat, and the general's eyes seethed of rage, "Now Jaggran, don't be such a fool. You know how easily I could tear your life from you."**

**"You'd do that, and sacrifice everything for a woman, an elf?"**

**Ravnos looked down up at Respa who sat on the bed watching the two males fearfully. His choice was made, actually it had been made so long before but he refused to believe it but not now. Ravnos now knew where he stood.**

**"Yes." he growled sliding the blade across Jaggran's throat without the slightest hint of caring. The devil's blood squirted onto Ravnos' chest and face as he pushed the dagger deeper into Jaggran's esophagus as the devil lay still Ravnos stood up using Jaggran's body to clean the blood from his blade before he turned his focus on Respa.**

**She was shocked, frightened and when he approached she backed into the ornate headboard of the bed, "You...you killed him? Won't they punish you?"**

**"Of course." Ravnos muttered back kicking Jaggran's corpse. "But don't you even care?"**

**He smirked at the young drow as footsteps came down the hall. Both Adriara and Elleara stepped into the room, one gasping at the sight of the devil's lifeless corpse. The other pleased in her own morbid ways.**

**"Ravnos! What have you done?"**

**He wouldn't look his mother in the eyes for shame but his answer was honest even somewhat emotionless, "He didn't give me the elf, I did what it took is all.." Green eyes moved from Respa to his mother, "He didn't suffer long."**

**"How could you do it Ravnos? How?" Elleara muttered some sorrow on her face, "You're no killer." Ravnos groaned as two barbazu shoved him to his knees to bind him, "I am all that was asked of me." His head lowered in certain shame.**

**As they took Ravnos away Adriara looked at her daughter, "See what an elf can do to our lives, my best warrior must be punished just because of that little bitch! And you initiated the whole thing."**

**"I didn't.." Elleara gasped back but Adriara was pushing it.**

**"Yes, you did."Unable to do anything but watch as her son was taken from her sight Elleara's eyes closed and her heart sank. She did do what her mother had said, it was because of her that Ravnos had done his deed. Later that night when all the fortress was silent Elleara took the drow slave down into the room of scrolls she had something to show her, something rather important.**

**"Will they hurt him?" Respa asked the woman as Elleara busily looked through the worn scrolls for just the right one. "Mmhmm." was the half devil's reply as she finally found the right scroll and lay it out upon the table before Respa, "He'll no doubt bare new scars from this experience, how could I have been such a fool... I knew that he... Well let's just say he has reason to become as defensive as he is over you."**

**As candlelight illuminated the scroll Respa saw the face of the one who sired her captor. He was handsome, very handsome for a male, there was a look about him that just seethed of knowledge and experience. "Heredon, my love." Elleara spoke breaking Respa of her thoughts, "He would have fought tooth and nail to keep Ravnos from an act such as the slaying he had committed earlier this night. But it was my choice to take you and keep you from him even with the knowing that Ravnos would defend you against any other, Respa none of that was your fault..none of it.."**

**"But why? Why does he feel the need to possess me so mistress? I'm nothing like the other women.."**

**"that is the reason." Elleara cut the drow's words off placing a loving hand over the image sketched onto the scroll, "you are no devil blood, no creation of this place. You're as his father was and he needs that no matter what."**

**Respa nodded, "Yes I understand, but he intends to keep me around for just that purpose? Have I no choice in the matter, am I not worthy to choose my fate?"**

**Elleara respected this one's spirit, nonetheless she was nothing more then a mere slave. "No Respa, my son has other intentions I assure you, that is why I kept you away from him for so long. If anything should happen my mother will not think twice about killing the offspring of a drow even if that offspring is Ravnos' own child." she sighed, "He would stand against her, and suffer the consequences of that act. You see Respa, Adriara has taken claim of Ravnos even if he does not know this yet, and you, you've become a thorn in her side." **

**The matter of the truth bothered the half devil mother greatly, how could she protect her son from that? There was no way..**

**In the Black Prisons...**

**"Stand up fool!"**

**Cold water hit his skin causing the tiefling to startle, instinctively his claws raked forward to attack the danger but as he shook his senses back Ravnos only saw the rather chubby prison guard standing before him. "I'll do what I please." he grumbled half asleep but a sharp jab with a sword caught his attentions, and Ravnos stood although rather slowly. Defiant eyes stared at the Barbazu, "tell me Hargbrag what has Adriara got planned for my punishment?" he asked with an uncaring tone.**

**"Something special." the Barbazu chimed with a toothy grin as he pulled the chains binding Ravnos harshly.**

**Ravnos was led into a large pit surrounded on all sides by razor wire with walls towering over 10 feet in height. As his chains were loosened the Barbazu snickered handing the general a large rather thrown together pike, "The mistress has a very special guest she wishes you to dispose of, general. That is unless he disposes of you first."**

**"Thanks for the vote of confidence Hargbrag. lets just hope he does, cause if not I'm going to come after you." Hargbrag sneered at Ravnos' comment and the tiefling smirked back with ill intent. He hated being bound, and he hated being mocked that much more. Alone the warrior stood in the middle of the blood soaked arena, his long red hair falling in wet strands around his bare shoulders, watching, waiting for this guest that his elder mother so desperately wanted destroyed. As his eyes wandered the audience that had formed to witness the fight they fell on Adriara, narrowing as he growled. The witch enjoyed these trials, she had put his father through them, and now she saw them fit for the punishment of her general.**

**Adriara herself saw him look at her and with her lips pursed the devil smiled back with malice at his unenthusiastic look. Adriara enjoyed his defiance to a point it showed he had strength and a strong will all his own, but he would do as she wanted no questions asked. That or be punished.**

**Beside her there was a sound as her daughter took a seat, yellowed eyes glanced beside the younger half devil then an eyebrow raised, "Your little slave. You don't wish to bring her to see this, after all it was because of her that your son now sees his punishment." "It was my fault Adriara, not hers. And Ravnos will fight your punishment and he will win the fight, you know just as well as I do that he will not be easy to train as you wish." Her mother growled but kept her gaze forward upon hearing Elleara's comment, sometimes the truth was hard to fathom and the half devil knew for a fact that her mother would not give up.**

**Both silented as the heavy grate door in the arena opened up slowly at first for they were heavy even for the four built Cornugon devils that pulled against the heavy log chains. Ravnos watched his expression not changing and his muscles tense with anxious need to move, he would face this stranger and he would prevail.**

_**"Your guard is far too low Ravnos.."**_

_**Young and agile the grey skinned tiefling cub looked back at his father as the drow stepped into the weapons room, "I know what I'm doing father." **_

_**Metal slided against metal as Heredon pulled one of the short swords free from it's place and stood before his son, "You're young Ravnos, and youth has it's disadvantages. Now come at me with all you have." Obeying his father's command Ravnos pulled his sword before him, young green eyes narrowed in a challenge and his form shaky at best. **_

_**Then in an instant he pushed forward.**_

_**Heredon caught his son's glancing blow returning it just as quickly a flick of the wrist and a turn of the hilt was all it would take, pulling back the blade father looked at son, "force is not always the best solution Ravnos, you need to have your wits about you or you may find yourself dead before your time."**_

_**Ravnos glared now at his father blood dripping down his arm from the gash caused by the blade wielded by Heredon. It was then that their training session was abruptly ended, two soldiers came for hsi father saying that Adriara wanted his council in a matter not to be overheard by those not involved. Strong was his grasp as Heredon placed a hand on the young tiefling's shoulder, "Again the wench seeks my council, how ironic." his father's voice was strong but full of life as the drow pat Ravnos' shoulder giving a wry grin before being led away. This time Ravnos didn't stay behind. He watched in horror as his father was forced into the arena where he would face a blood enraged pit fiend.**_

_**Ravnos saw the strength of his father that day, but he saw another part of Adriara that day also.**_

_**With his mother struggling to keep herself together in her chamber the elder bitch forced his father to service her. And Heredon did so without question for it was the life of his son that was in danger if he turned away. **_

**Stepping out from the shadows before the spiteful tiefling there was no large demon fiend to kill, no surface brute such as an orc or troll. Rather in the arena before him stood a woman barely standing at 5 foot tall in height with onyx skin and silver hair, his eyes refocused as Ravnos had to make sure the woman was not Respa. She wore a cloak bearing the mark of an arachnid and her skin was covered in scratches no doubt from her time in the prisons here.**

**Adriara was putting him against a high priestess of Lolth... But it was murder? Lolth was not powerful enough to follow her priestess to the pits of the hells, her magic was of no use here on this plane.**

**In the stands Elleara glanced at Adriara, "What is this? Some kind of joke!"**

**"no my dear, I wish to see your son's true potential. I want to see him kill."**

**"But she has no power, she's helpless."**

**The devil smirked at her daughter, "Yes helpless as all elves truly are. Do you not recognize her daughter, she bears such a strong resemblence to the one that bedded you and sired your tiefling son."**

**With a gasp the half devil looked down in shock, indeed the woman seemed to be Heredon's sister... his twin. In her heart she knew Ravnos would not harm the woman, not when she held no defence of her own, but when another was soon led onto the field Elleara saw red. And so did her son.**

**Ravnos sneered as Respa was thrown onto the dirt a few feet from where he stood. Her wrists bled from deep cuts wrought by the heavy iron shackles about them and she had blood seeping from a wound on her cheek. Ravnos looked from her to the other woman then up at Adriara, "You make no sense? I thought I was to be punished, have you lost your nerve mistress?"**

**"Not at all Ravnos." The erinyes responded while leaning over the railings of the balcony she rested in to watch the fight, "You kill the drow priestess, or your little favorite will get her womb ripped from her body. It's your choice child, I would advise that you make the right one."**

**He turned his head, Respa's eyes were wide as she looked upon the other woman. Their captors pushed the two women together then stepped back to allow Ravnos his kill, but the tiefling was not so quick to respond. "Do it Ravnos, or I will have your pet destroyed before your eyes.." Adriara hissed. Ravnos growled up at her before he stepped before the priestess and pulled the blade to her chest.**

**"Lolth be praised." the priestess clamored still fresh with hope that her goddess would indeed interfere but that would not be the case, "do it devil, kill me. Kill me and face the wrath of my goddess.. Do it!"**

**"no." Ravnos muttered when he looked to Respa, saw the pleading in her eyes not to kill the woman and in a few seconds the tiefling did step back. Doing as commanded the guards took Respa by the hair and pulled her back also, she let out a scream as a blade pressed against the soft part of her throat, Ravnos was left with no choice. Emotionless was his facade as Ravnos lifted his blade and stood over hte drow priestess, "Do something, defend yourself." he growled but she only shook her head. "no devil warrior, I will not give you the satisfaction you so desire. You'll have to kill me without mercy, it bothers me not for you to suffer a heavy burden... Kill me!"**

**"Please don't.." Respa called out and Ravnos did stop, he glanced over at her and then the one's resting their dagger to her throat. To them he gave a threatening glare as he raised his weapon to strike, "Pray your goddess grants you all you desire." he told her as the blade sliced deep, tearing through muscle before hitting the beating instrument called her heart. In that single moment Elleara felt her own heart sink, and Respa fell to her knees but Adriara watched with morbid pleasure as the drow breathed her last, Ravnos was a killer, she knew he was. The drow woman's damaged body slumped lifeless and Ravnos pulled the blade free, not caring about the spurting trail of blood that followed the blade's extraction before hitting the ground and his boot.**

**He turned giving Respa a small glance of acknowledgement before his full attentions were turned to his elder mother, and his mother. The look Elleara gave him was indifferent and in a way Ravnos was uncertain if she in her own dark soul hadn't have wanted to see him kill for nothing but a whim. "I have killed the elf, release my slave to me." he growled with intended threat, still he looked to Respa as his property and it burned him that she was kept from him. Adriara smiled as her eyes fell on the bold tiefling but she would not so easily give him what he desired, the devil was never so giving. "A demand, from you. Ravnos I never thought you to have the gall to demand anything from me, still the elf slave is to be kept from you for her own safety, you're a killer child. A murderer of elves."**

**"She was a priestess, a follower of our enemy." he growled back lifting the bloodied blade up in defiance, "And it was you who left me no choice but to kill her."**

**"A task you did well Ravnos of that I am satisfied. But this slave was also a priestess of the spider queen.." Lolth's alias rolled off of Adriara's tongue with such venom, "she is also an elf, and she is in danger within your grasp."**

**"Never thought you would defend an elf mistress." Ravnos spat back the aire of defiance still strong in his heart, "A slave nonetheless."**

**Adriara was silent. Guards came to take the drow woman's corpse from the arena when the erinyes ordered them to stop. With uncaring eyes the devil looked upon her daughter's son with spite, "Cut her head from her shoulders.."**

**Taking her command to heart the guards moved to do it when she spoke up, "No not you imbeciles, Ravnos... I ask you to remove the dead elf's head from her shoulders."**

**Ravnos in hearing her wishes bared his teeth, a slight look from the corner of his eyes showed the terrified look on Respa's face and in a sense it hurt the tiefling that she had to witness this unneeded violence. "Cut her head off?" he grumbled in a half question. In feeling her warrior edging on betrayl the erinyes nodded pointing to the guards that once again held a dagger to Respa's throat as an omen. He despised this all but for the sake of his property Ravnos leaned forward, taking the sword in one hand and the elf's silver hair in his other.**

**Respa felt sick as she closed her eyes from the sight but one of the barbazu forced her to open them, she saw Ravnos rip something away lifting a dripping head from the corpse and holding it up for Adriara to see. **

**She looked down with pleasure he looked so barbaric as the elf's blood spilled down his forearm dripping in thick droplets on his broad chest as he glared up at her, madness in his green eyes and a sneer on his dark lips. Adriara could see such promise in this one but it was her daughter that stepped in her way, hindering her from making Ravnos the creature she wished him to be agitating as this was Adriara kept her daughter alive. All in the hopes of creating another, stronger soldier to full fill her needs and her desires.**

**It was Ravnos that broke his elder mother's thoughts as he dropped the elf's head to his feet and pointed a clawed finger in her direction, "You can't keep her from me forever." he hissed stepping over the head as he made his way to the exit of the arena. Elleara smiled but Adriara growled at his defiance.**

**"You know he will fight until he gets what he wants mother, you taught him that." **

**Adriara glared at Elleara, "He gets that from the wretch of an elf who sired him Elleara, you know that as well as I do. It's a good thing." she smiled pointing as some barbazu went to grab the dismembered head, "that the drow do not favor family, or your Heredon would find some sorrow in the brutal passing of his dear sister."**

**The devil stood and without even another glance her daughter's way she added one last remark, "Too bad it wasn't his head removed.."**

**This left Elleara angered but she couldn't dwell there now. There were matters she had to tend to.**

**It was quiet now probably because all the other prisoners had met their ends that day but Ravnos couldn't stand the silence surrounding him as he paced the cell that was his temporary resting place. The elf's blood still stained his skin as the big warrior took hold of the bars and glanced out into the main prison hall, there was hide nor hair of a guard around leaving Ravnos to wonder what was going on?**

**Then the sound of feet broke the quiet and Ravnos stood firm against the bars, ready for a fight if it were Adriara and one of her cronies. But instead of his elder mother it was Elleara, and she brought a set of keys. "You do not belong in here." she spoke turning the key in the lock and just as quickly opening the cell door to her son's shock, "your punishment is up, now get out of this place." **

**"Is this her wish?" he asked his mother with a rather uncertain look, "or yours?"**

**"Mine." Elleara said back taking a step from her son and folding arms over her chest. He grunted as the shackles binding his wrists fell at his feet, "What happened to the elf?"**

**"Respa?" Elleara retorted, in a way reminding her forsaken son that the elf did have a name, and a life behind it but he ignored that fact for the moment to her dismay.**

**When he didn't respond to her name the half devil forcefully took her son's chin making him look her in the eyes, "Ravnos, she has a name and you will use it! Your father would be disappointed with your act today, even more so with the way you have treated Respa as a piece of property and nothing more."**

**"But she is!"**

**Her hand smacked across his cheek hard and he turned on her, his hateful eyes flashing but she did not flinch in her standing. Elleara knew the ways of her kind, and she would not give nor back down no matter who threatened her. "go about your business Ravnos, but trust me when I tell you, if in any way you interefere with Respa I will send you right back here. And this time there will be release until I see fit to do so."**

**"Fine." he growled pushing past her as he made his way to the stairs. Soon Elleara was alone once again.**

**The young warrior's chest heaved as he moved down the hall his veins boiling hot with anger at his mother's words. How dare she talk to him like that, he was a general, a soldier not a child. A fist slammed hard into a door as Ravnos entered his chamber as usual it was dark within just how he liked it. His large form cast a shadow upon the wall as a small fire flickered within a small crevice in the wall, Ravnos sat upon his bed his head in his hands and his anger raging even more. One last shot and the tiefling felt he would explode.**

**Why was he so obsessed with the elf slave? And why was Elleara so damned intent on making sure he remembered that she had a name, Ravnos only wanted her because of what she was. Because she was what his father was. And he thought that by keeping her he would learn more about what his father was all about, and who he could have possibly been.**

**There was a rapping at his door, "What in the hells do you want?" he growled as his dark eyes focused on the door. Slowly it opened and a small hand pushed through, it was Feala who came to him during this angry time. She must have known for she made sure to add a bit more sway in her hips as she walked to him, her soldier, her pet.**

**"So you've been released." she said to him stopping near him as her rather loose clothing fell to her feet and she leaned against him, "All of this for the elf slave, one might think you hold feelings for the creature."**

**Was that a question? Or a statement of fact that Feala wanted to disbelieve, either way she meant to have him again, to feel him against her. A longing she needed to quench.**

**But his fangs bared as she touched him, "is that the rumor?" he asked sharply taking her wrist and squeezing it to force her to her knees before him, "it might be wise for you to consider not commenting on how I feel or why? You will never know me any more then you do now Feala, No matter how hard you try pleasing me, you're nothing more then a breeding slave, always will be." The pain erupting down her forearm Feala cringed as she fell to her knees against his strength. **

**In her mind he could cause her all the pain he wanted. "If that is what you wish." she hissed as he pulled her closer to him. **

**It was what he wished and as he forced her down onto the bed all that she could think about was how good he felt, and how she loved his domineering nature. It was done and even then he held no emotion in his eyes while looking down at Feala. "a breeding pet, nothing more." he reminded her rather coldly before pulling out of her and rising to his feet to gather his clothes. Feala covered herself and glared at him, "am I not your favorite pet?" she asked sharply causing him to turn and glare a threat her direction. **

**"A favored pet can always be replaced." Ravnos hissed licking her blood from his claws as he pulled on his pants and buckled them up. Throwing her, her clothes the tiefling went to his door, "remember that Feala." he muttered before leaving the room. She snorted as a woman scorned at the door he had just left, dark thoughts churning in her mind. **

**The half devil entered her chamber glad to see that her orders had been obeyed and the elf was brought back to whom she belonged. With the confrontation with Ravnos fresh in her mind Elleara tried hard to hide the anger as she looked upon the frightened she elf.**

**"He killed her." she told the half devil in a fearful, moreso concerned tone, "Why, why did he have to do it.."**

**Elleara caught the hint of disappointment in the girl's voice, it seemed that she too felt that Ravnos was above such hateful acts of murder. But he was a pawn and Adriara had her hands on him. In knowing this Elleara sat before the trembling elf, "He did it to protect you, and I know it tore him up to have to do it... the woman that he killed. She was his father's sister."**

**"An aunt." Respa responded and Elleara nodded. "Yes, it was Adriara's way of showing my love, Heredon that his son was turning into just what he did not want for the boy."**

**Respa turned away her thoughts heavy with the burden of a choice she didn't wish to make.**

**Chapter 3**

**In the lives of those living upon the chaotic plane of Avernus time could pass by ever so quickly and in her time Respa didn't realize just how long she had been serving under the half devil woman called Elleara. In her own world so much had happened, her mother Matron to a rather powerful house forsaked any thought of her daughter being still alive and as such bore another child to replace the girl. The ways of the drow are cold and such acts are not frowned upon nor is love kept between neutral parties. In her knowing Respa realized that this might happen but she did want to return even if in this place she was treated rather well for an elf and a slave.**

**But it was not home...**

**She had only seen Ravnos once in a great while as Elleara did well to keep them apart and to Respa he had no doubt forgotten about her. After all he had all the companionship he could ever want in the female Feala and the drow couldn't understand why she would feel any sort of jealousy towards that at all, but Respa could not deny that it was there, and it hurt. Today started out like any normal day Respa was busy tending to her mistress' clothes when there was a weird sound at the door, concerned Respa put the large needle down to investigate when all the flames in the room died leaving it pitch black and silent within.**

**"Who's there?" she called out with a tremble in her voice, "I... I'll call Elleara.."**

**"And what will she do." came the rough voice as two green eyes began shining in the corner of the room, a large shadow stood and in her fear the elf fell back against the bed.**

**"You..."**

**He scoffed snapping his fingers and producing a small flame that illuminated dark features making the tiefling look ever more menacing then he did before. Watching her fear Ravnos shot the flame at one of the blood red candles without taking his eyes off of his prize, "Didn't miss me did you?" he retorted slyly moving quick to startle her when she tried to make a run for the door, "Mother was smart, she knew where to keep you from me.. But she underestimated my own commen sense."**

**Respa slid back away from him reaching for a small dagger and holding it before her making him grin even more, "Now, now I'm not here for a fight elf, besides you might actually intend to use that on me..." raising an eyebrow the big tiefling folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door to the room so that no unexpected guests would make an unwanted arrival. "then why are you here?" Respa asked timid in her tone and the dagger kept before her. A simple question, one that Ravnos did not mind to answer.**

**His claws scraped hard against the onyx wall as he turned his head to look her way, "I want to know why... Why I can't get you out of my mind." Ravnos sneered in anger as his shining eyes brightened, "My intent is not malicious I assure you of this."**

**_"Sure how can I trust that?" _Respa thought to herself as his gaze kept focused on her, "You confuse me tiefling, you've no reason to try and claim me as your own..."**

**"No reason." he remarked, "I won you from a battle, you're my prize, my trophy." Ravnos stood up his fists clenched and blood began to fall from between his fingers, "Is that not reason enough."**

**"And what would you do with me once I was yours?" she asked him quickly her eyes darting from the door back to the big warrior in anticipation and he saw this. Also glancing back to teh door Ravnos smirked, "she will not return, Adriara has sent her into the dark city, your guardian cannot defend you now." he snickered as he took a step forward, "And what would you have me do with you elf? Keep you in chains caged up in my chamber until I wanted to play with you?"**

**"Is that not the only reason for a male to capture a female, for his own pleasures?" she retorted back sharply hinting a slight jealous tone but Ravnos was far too dense to catch it, "I have no other use, I am not strong and cannot fight for you. Nor bear any of your burdens." she continued defiantly.**

**His eyes narrowed, "You and I do not share the same ideals at all elf. Maybe all that I would ask is for you to treat me with conversation, not to please me.." he growled looking down at her with frustration but the small elf did not back down. Her face remained fixed in a rather unpleasent glare as she raised her chin at the tiefling. His words were definetely not what she wanted to hear, not at all.**

**"So I do not please you?" she asked him shaking a fist his direction, "You do not wish to have me for nothing more then a fool to converse with."**

**She was a fool not to see the slight hint of respect in his actions, indeed he would have taken her long ago when his mind was wild and his actions unjust but now after all these passing seasons he began to feel more then that for her, maybe Elleara had her own reasons for keeping them apart. Maybe it was his mother's way of proving to the tiefling and the elf that maybe there was something there and not just a foolish urge. But as the elf continued to attack the tiefling with words she didn't realize that it was only pushing his more primal reasons, endangering herself to a grievous extent. Stretching his claws out Ravnos moved so quickly, taking Respa up with little effort and pinning her to the wall with only one hand, "If you want me to treat you like the others, then so be it!" he hissed squeezing hard to her throat as his claws ripped down the side of her clothes, piece by piece they began to fall and the look in her eyes turned to fear, rather shock. When she struggled he tightened his grip, running a claw over the line of her hip and between her thighs where he allowed one to dig rather deep, tearing her sensitive skin and causing her to cry out in pain. His teeth bared Ravnos looked into her teary eyes, "this is what you wanted is it not?" he asked her as she tried to shake her head but he wouldn't allow it. Primal in his needs Ravnos took her from the wall and slammed her down onto the bed, as she tried to gather her breath he undid his clothes looking down at her with wanting, the scent of her blood and fear arousing his senses making his body shiver with need. Claws moved up her thighs prying them apart as he moved between them to take his place, his back muscles taut and his breath heavy and erratic.**

**Respa tried to slip away but he was far too strong for her, she felt him between her legs, the heat from his own loins warm against her own body his claws scraping across causing blood to well up in small scratch wounds. But just as he was about to make her his own the tiefling's eyes softened and he paused staring at Respa with an odd look on his face.**

**"No this isn't what I wanted." he said from out of nowhere and moved to break his attack when her arms touched his strong shoulders. Respa didn't know why but in that moment all her doubts were answered and those feelings that she has held for so long regarding the tiefling, they were not what she had expected at all. Even in all his brute threats Respa felt a need for him that went ignored for so long, but not for any longer.**

**"What did you want?" she asked him..**

**"I didn't want this to happen." he said to her, "You were supposed to be different..." again Ravnos moved to leave her when Respa's small nails dug into the skin on his shoulders to keep him where he was. Her eyes were different now, not fearful but lustful.**

**"I am Ravnos." she said pulling him closer to her, "I will show you..."**

**When her lips pressed against his Ravnos' eyes opened wide in confusion but soon narrowed as he wrapped leaned against her his bare chest pressing against hers, this lip touching was new to the big warrior but it felt good. That was until she ran her tongue into his mouth. This small act made him shirk back but Respa did not let him break their embrace, and after the actual shock of it all Ravnos saw that this too felt good to him for some strange reason. It was odd but if it worked..**

**Within the room there was such a desire fulfilled, and both of them felt it as strong as a beating of their hearts.**

**In their own world the two shared something that a heathen blood such as Ravnos, nor a pampered yet tortured princess like Respa could have ever imagined. For once Ravnos submitted in full to the wishes of a woman, and Respa felt something strong in giving herself away to this tiefling. It was so right..**

**For some time they shared much of one another. But in a mix of sweat and blood the act of pleasure wascomplete andRespa lay beneath him, breathing in quick sharp breaths as she looked up at the big tiefling above her. He pulled himself from her and sat at the edge of the bed, sweat dripping down his shoulders and his long locks of red hair matted with wetness down his back. For a few moments neither could speak they were by all means rather surprised at their actions and yet it felt so right to the both of them. Finally Ravnos looked back at Respa, "You were right." he told her as he stood up, "I'm surprised."**

**She looked at his bare form, his chisled muscles and how they fit so perfectly with one another, "So am I." she added with uncertainty looking up at him, "what do we do now?"**

**"I don't know." Ravnos remarked as he buckled his pants glancing down at the bleeding wound on her thigh before looking back up at Respa, "That's your choice. "**

**"But don't you wish to claim me?"**

**Ravnos stopped and glanced at her for a second, "I already have..." **

**She gave such an odd look as the tiefling said nothing more instead, remaining silent as he had first come to her the big warrior was gone.**

**Such a strange way things come to be...**

**Elleara watched in silence as her son stepped from her chamber and into the hallway. In a way his utter disregard of her orders displeased the half devil woman, then again maybe it was working out as she had planned, just in a different way. Unless the worst had come to take place. In that case Elleara sighed before walking to her doorway.**

**Respa heard the footsteps and was quick to dress herself, reaching over she took up a rag and pretended that she had been cleaning all along.**

**As elleara stepped in seeming oblivious to what had just happened Respa nodded her welcome. The half devil stopped raising an accusing eyebrow while sitting down upon the bed. Noting it's disheveled appearence she spoke up, her eyes fixed on the small drow slave, "Respa, have you been resting in my bed?"**

**The elf paused and Elleara saw this, but instead of showing a hint of guilt Respa continued to clean the surface of an old table.**

**"No, I have not mistress. Maybe another came in before I, as the bed was that way when I returned also."**

**"It was, was it?" **

**Elleara could see the lie from a mile away. It would seem that Ravnos did nothing wrong, as the girl didn't look horriby hurt nor was she pointing fingers at his direction. Instead the half devil realized that her servant seemed to be protecting him. So instead of a direct approach Elleara thought a more subtle way of reasoning was in order. Flipping her fingers through her long dark hair and smoothing some curled locks with her fingers she stood up, taking a place behind Respa.**

**She feigned some frustration as she reached down and took an odd artifact from her desktop, "My son was supposed to meet me here when I returned, ahh but instead of doing as he is told he is probably out messing around with the temptress' in this unholy place. Perhaps another fit of punishment would do him some good, wouldn't you agree Respa?"**

**_"She cannot know."_ Respa thought to herself in desperation as the tall woman turned her back and made way for the door. Just as Elleara's hand touched the latch Respa couldn't face it any longer.**

**She didn't want to see Ravnos punished again.**

**"Wait!" her voice trembled slightly as she called to the devil woman, "He...he was here before your arrival."**

**"Was he?" **

**"Yes." Respa answered her eyes turned to the ground in guilt, "But he left before you came in."**

**Finally Elleara knew that she had Respa where she wanted her. Turning back with a look of concern on her face the half devil questioned the elf.**

**And the answers to those questions stunned her.**

**After telling Elleara of their confrontation Respa prepared herself for punishment but in a show of boldness the young elf took hold of the devil woman's hand, her eyes full of desperate need, "You won't punish him for this, will you?"**

**"He needs dicipline Respa, but his punishment will come from me not Adriara." Elleara said in response standing up to study the young elf for a few moments.**

**Her knowledge of the drow level of fertility was vast, Respa could very well be situated in a one of those all to rare times of her life.**

**And if that was the case, Elleara had to know. Taking the girl's hand she led her from the chamber and down the long hall, "Gather your cloak, we have somewhere to be." was all she would say opening the door to the servant's quarters. **

**Elleara knew who she had to talk to about this, an old friend, if that was possible to have on the darker planes of existence.**

**After he had left Respa, Ravnos left the fortress finding it somewhat of an escape when he had a chance to visit the dark city. The big warrior walked through a rather bustling bazaar where the wares sold went from trinkets of odd value to slaves consisting of races born on the material plane. And for the more regal of shoppers there was also a seller of souls.**

**Ravnos passed them all by without interest, instead his mind was wrought with uncertainty, knowing that he himself was part drow did nothing to ease his mind of what he had done earlier to the priestess.**

**It was true, he felt his father would have detested what he had done, but the tiefling had no choice. Alone now he walked the streets still pondering those very thoughts.**

**Elleara took Respa to a rather seedy part of the iron built city, down a long flight of stone steps and into a rather crooked alleyway where at the end there sat a small humble looking cabin. "Don't be afraid of Zanthros, he may not be nice on the eyes. But he is knowledgable and will be able to tell me if you bear my son's child or not."**

**"But why? What if I am, then what will happen to me?"**

**Elleara rapped on the rustic door before turning to look at the young drow, "Adriara will have you killed, or the baby taken as it is born. Depending on her mood." the half devil replied waiting for an answer to her rappings, "In her mind, Ravnos is hers and any females bearing him young are her competition. Of those she will destroy before he even knows of the cub.. She has done so before."**

**Respa was about to respond but the door opened revealing a skinny being with tiny wings and a rather bony build. It looked at both the women with slit eyes then turned back into the cabin, muttered something Respa did not understand, then looked back to them. "Elleara.. How pleasent a surprise to see you here." the little being muttered not at all intending to sound friendly, "Zanthros is waiting for you.."**

**A motion of his clawed hands and the two women entered the shabby cabin.**

**Inside it was no mere cabin, but much larger.**

**"Ahhh Elleara, you've come to pay me a friendly visit once again I see." **

**Grunting and heavy breathing was heard and soon a rather robust figure stepped from an open doorway resembling something of a large toad, a toad with horns, a tail, and some wings. Respa remained silent as the large being looked at her, narrowed his eyes before turning them back to Elleara.**

**Strange to see friends in this place...**

**"Friendly as always Zathros." the half devil uttered stepping away from Respa towards the lump of a devil who was now seated behind a large table. As she stopped she pointed to the drow, "I need to ask a favor of you Zathros. And before you decline I will point out that you still owe me for that rather delicate staff given to you by my hands long ago.."**

**"Ahh yes the staff of Fragmented Souls." Zathros responed with a knowing look on his big lips. He looked at Respa for a few moments, "The elf, what business has she here?"**

**Elleara nodded, "She is the reason I am here. My son.."**

**"Ravnos, quite a bold young cutter he is... How is the child doing in his training?" **

**Holding back the urge to growl at his interuption Elleara sighed instead, "Ravnos is doing very well, he is general now."**

**"I could see he would become something special." the big devil remarked motioning for the girl elf to come closer. Respa looked to Elleara but the half devil nodded an okay. So without a word Respa stepped closer reluctantly and Zathros studied her, his big lips moving and he was grunting something to himself.**

**Then he looked at Elleara, "Your son is rather virile isn't he." **

**Respa's eyes shot wide as Zathros continued. "A child bearing his seed has been created, in the womb of a drow nonetheless."**

**"I see." Elleara muttered without emotion as the news came out. Zathros noted her odd behavior but continued.**

**"It's far too soon to see just what the little deviling will be in gender, but already it's life force is a strong one. Adriara will be able to feel it's aura, you do know this Elleara don't you?"**

**His suspicions were correct. Elleara nodded glancing back at the young drow with a rather solemn look before then casting Zathros a demanding one, "Then we will need to do something about that won't we Zathros?" It wasn't meant to be a question and the robust devil knew it. Yellow eyes flecked with green darted about the room as the big devil seemed to think, Respa gave Elleara a worried glance but the devil temptress returned it with a rather assured smile. If there was something that could be done?**

**The young drow gasped and almost fell forward she knew there were many ways to end a pregnancy, it was done with her own people, and the process was rather crude. Did they intend to kill her and the child?**

**The big fat devil motioned for a smaller being to come to him, then after whispering into it's ears the little winged creature disappeared into the back and Zathros looked over at the drow, he didn't understand the real reasons why Elleara would want to rescue such a weak creature. But Zathros had known her past mate, the one she felt for. And well Heredon proved himself to be a rather formidable foe when it came to the knowledge of the planes attracting the fat devil's respect and this young drow woman did hold a decendent of the outspoken elf. Zathros would make sure the deviling survived.**

**His fat fingers tapped against the desk as Elleara folded her arms over her chest impatiently, "so what do you have up your sleeve, Zathros."**

**"There is a way to save both the elf and the deviling within her womb, but it is a tricky spell and she will feel the effects of it much more then if she continued on naturally with the pregnancy."**

**"How so?"**

**Zathros sighed then explained, "It is a spell to hasten the speed of the deviling's developement. Her gestation period will be naught a week, rather then months. Her child will be born sooner, and the sooner you can get her and the child off of this plane and out of Adriara's grasp the better." **

**Just then the small imp brought back a rather large book and Respa was shocked that the little being was able to carry such a weight. As the heavy book was dropped onto the desk dust flew and Zathros reached for his spectacles before opening the ancient text, the pages turned as the fat devil searched for the one he wanted. Spells long forgotten found an everlasting home in this old book, this spell the one he searched for was one not used often for good reason.**

**"The elf must understand this, her child will grow much quicker then she expects, and though the spell helps the mother's body alter itself to fit the quick developement, it does not mean there will not be discomfort."**

**Zathros looked up at Respa when he said this before turning back to the book. Grumbling more as dust flew up into the air Zathros had finally found the one spell he hunted for, with a rather satisfied look on his ugly twisted face the big devil up at the two women from the book, his hand motioning for Respa to come to him. She was hesitant but Elleara was willing to push her forward if it was needed so the young drow did as asked. Fighting back the urge to vomit from the putrid smell emanating from the big being she watched with concern as Zathros began to utter odd rough sounding words while his hands moved around her stomach. Slight vibrations were felt as he continued and Respa could almost feel the life inside of her move about, even when it was far to small to even attempt such things. The words continued and so did the vibrations until at last Zathros backed away but not before warning the drow and the half devil the complications that could happen for doing such a thing.**

**Elleara was intent on saving the deviling, and Respa.**

**As they both left the big devil's abode another watched them leave with narrow eyes from the shadows.**

**Zathros glad to be rid of the half devil and the elf had risen to stand, turning to leave the front room he stopped upon hearing a sharp noise behind him. The door itself had not opened and yet when he turned around there sitting at his desk with his feet propped up was a rather muscular warrior wearing a darkened cloak and toying with a sharpened dagger. **

**"You're becoming rather popular with my family... fat one." the figure muttered stopping the momentum of the tumbling dagger, "I can only wonder the reason why she came to you? Does she intend to use your spells also, to keep me from the elf? Does she actually think me so foolish to allow this to continue."**

**"Ahhh Ravnos, it is a pleasure to see you here." Zathros chimed in his best tone as he turned to fully face the tiefling who had interrupted his intent to rest.' **

**"Now Zathros you should know I'm not fond of ass kissers." Ravnos stood up but not until after he slammed the dagger right through the book that rested on the devil's desk to prove a point, "Elleara has some sort of obsession with the elf, and she persists in fighting my true right of ownership, it is becoming rather tiresome." **

**Tiefling claws raked across the top of the desk, Ravnos stepped towards Zathros until he was standing right before him and although he was not as robust as the elder devil. Zathros knew that Ravnos could just as easily kill him right here and now, possibly without even the slightest bit of care, the boy had grown to become something that Heredon had wished to break him of. And without the drow wizard around to keep him in line and away from Adriara's hands, well Ravnos learned only one way. As the tiefling's claws tapped against his cheek Zathros flinched, "Ravnos, if you do me any harm, you know that you face your mother's wrath." The comment didn't seem to work so Zathros tried to back away from the warrior's claws slowly, "As I see that trying to talk some sense into you isn't going to make matters any better tiefling, then perhaps you should learn the true reason why your mother keeps the elf from your grasp."**

**Seeing that he had the tiefling's attention Zathros went to his desk opened up the big book and pointed to the spell he had just done not long before this, "Look here tiefling. This is why she saw me."**

**Ravnos curious yet frustrated went to the desk and looked to where the devil's fat finger rested, he could read the ancient language although it was not the devil tongue he was taught. Slowly his green eyes moved from the book to Zathros, "She has need for this spell? But who is the sire, which devil has taken my father's place in the hierchy?"**

**"It is not her who bears the life in her womb." Zathros admitted to the stunned tiefling, and he smirked as the usually violent warrior was taken agahst at the news. Suddenly from shock to rage Ravnos growled, "Who bedded her? Who fathered the child she bears?" Ravnos asked Zathros, not wanting a guess but an honest answer. An answer that Ravnos knew the fat devil would have.**

**Zathros sat back down in his chair, it creaked from the burden of his heavy girth as he sat but the devil ignored the sound, "Ravnos, did you not take her beneath you? She bears a child of your making tiefling, you are the deviling's sire."**

**This news made the big warrior step back and put his hand to his face, for a few moments Ravnos could not speak a word as the realization of what was said kept churning within his mind.**

**Then it seemed his personality had made a sudden shift as Ravnos looked back at Zathros, seeing not another burden in his mother's games but the devil that had been at one time a large part of his life. An uncle of sorts, and a friend to his father.**

**"Zathros, is she at risk?" he asked, this time his voice softer more caring. **

**"If she were to have the child in a natural term I foresaw no problem, but there are always risks when one plays with the nature of things. I cannot see how this will come to be Ravnos, but your mother wishes to protect the child from Adriara and this was the only way it could be done."**

**Ravnos nodded in understanding, he knew Adriara would not allow such a thing to take place. Saying nothing more the tiefling went to the door only to be interupted by Zathros once again.**

**"You must get the child and the mother to her own plane, to her home. If you do not, Avernus will not be kind to either you know this."**

**Ravnos nodded before walking out the door and into the desolate street. Alone again Zathros looked down at his desk where there was a small mirror, "Heredon, if indeed you reside in the city of the drow, you will need to protect your grandchild with all you can."**

**The fat devil stood and went into the back room.**

**She wondered when he would return, Elleara had been waiting for her son and finally she saw Ravnos come into the large onyx gates and tread to the entrance of the fortress. When he saw her there was an odd look in his eyes, as if he were honestly worried about something, or someone. She would have to press him to find out just what bothered him so.**

**"Tell me you aren't watching my every step, mother." **

**"Of course not Ravnos. I have something rather important I wish to discuss with you, and it cannot wait."**

**He stopped, turned his head to the side and looked at his mother, "About the child?" **

**"You know?" the half devil gasped and her son nodded back, but he didn't look enthused at all. Instead he looked confused about he entire situation, Elleara felt for him and it broke her heart to see him like this. The mother put her hand on his strong shoulder, pushing a long lock of red hair from his face as she looked at him, "Ravnos something has to be done, and this was the only way. I will send the elf and the child back to the drow city of Menzoberanzan where they both will be safe. **

**Ravnos growled, "Her kind attacked her, how am I to be certain that the both of them will be in safe hands with those back skinned wretches huh mother? You cannot assure me this, who will protect them if not me?"**

**Elleara was thrown back by her son's willingness to take responsibility for what he had done but unfortunately it was not to be and she knew it. Heredon was able to work his way around Adriara's rage for some time, but Respa was carrying Ravnos's child, a child that Adriara would want dead. After all she wanted to bear his first child.**

**"We cannot be certain but if she stays here they both will be killed, Adriara has far more power then you are wanting to admit to Ravnos. Of this I will not take a chance, and you should not wish to chance it either. We will allow the elf to drop the child here in avernus, thus assuring it will have a better chance in the underdark with the strengths of those born on our plane." Elleara didn't want to admit that she wished to see the offspring of her only son born, nor that she wanted him to see the beauty of life, something he takes for granted each time he steps onto the battlefield. Ravnos did agree with her, "Then it is settled. Will you keep the elf from me now mother? Or am I not granted these last few days with her presence?"**

**"She will see you Ravnos. For what short time you both have together."**

**He groaned, turned his back to his mother and entered the tower.**

**From across the way, in one of the harem buildings Feala listened to the entire conversation..**

**Adriara was not in the mood to be interupted when one of the erinyes pleasure slaves entered her chamber looking rather hasty in her need to speak with the devil. She glared at Feala with the arrogant aire of a woman who had everything but always wanted more, wings resting at her shoulders Adriara spoke, "tell me, why do you insist on bothering me devil?"**

**Feala was not hesitent to answer, "Mistress I heard conversation between Lady Elleara and the General Ravnos." she said noting how Adriara turned her eyes from the mirror to her, "It was of the elf slave he had captured."**

**This had Adriara's full attention. The lustful Devil put the mirror down to address her slave, "The elf? Tell me Feala, tell me all that you heard."**

**Feala gave an evil grin as she told the entire story.**

**Time would pass and Respa having been kept from any duty remained alone in a room that was hidden from anyone other then Elleara. The half devil would come many times to keep the young elf company, and to help keep her comfortable as Respa's flat stomach had in such a short time bloomed and she had become heavy with child. Respa had never carried a child before and this was all frightening to her, and in a sense what made it worse was that she was suffering this all by her self. And she didn't know if she'd ever see Ravnos again.**

**One day as she was sleeping there was a noise at the door, Respa watched as the knob turned without worry but when a large soldier stepped into the room she gasped to see Adriara also enter the room. The devil slinked toward the bed after she ordered her guard to keep watch in case there were any who wished to interupt her meeting with the young drow. Respa sat up and Adriara took a place at the foot of the bed. Devil looked at elf and then Adriara spoke.**

**"How was he?" she asked plainly though her voice was cold, hateful, "My grandchild, Ravnos is he as satisfying as the harem boast he is?"**

**Respa was silent and Adirara smiled at the elf's defiance. "Don't speak a word, Is that your intent?" Adriara asked as she stood back up, reached down to her belt and pulled a dagger up for the elf to see, "Then maybe I will need to rip that life from your womb and leave you cold and still also? I was going to let you live, but just changed my mind."**

**Respa screamed as Adriara moved toward her with the dagger, and then from nowhere it seemed the big guard was thrown across the room into a wall. Hearing the noise Adriara turned her attention only to get the brunt blow of a fist to her shoulder causing her to drop the dagger. Grunting for air Adriara watched in shock as Ravnos wrapped his big hand across her throat and lifted her up above him with such hate in his eyes. He squeezed tighter as his lips parted, "You didn't think I'd let you go through with that did you?" he asked her spitefully before throwing her to the ground while keeping himself between the devil woman and the pregnant elf. Adriara glared at her defiant secondchild son, "Ravnos? You... you'll be punished for this!" the devil gasped as she stood up pointing a hateful finger at he elf behind him, "And so will she, the child she bears is my property and I will see to it that the child is well taken care of."**

**"You'd be cold and dead before that would happen Adriara. The child is mine, and it will survive whether you wish it to or not."**

**The devil woman stood, wiping some blood from her lip as she looked from him to the drow then back to him before turning her back to leave the room. But before she was completely gone the woman stopped at the doorway, "I always get my way Ravnos, remember that."**

**He growled as his elder mother finally left the room. **

**It was silent for a few moments save for the big tiefling's heavy breaths.**

**"Ravnos." her small voice broke the silence, timid as it was for the elf still feared what the big warrior was capable of, "She won't let us go, will she?"**

**He turned to look at her, the adrenaline slowly ebbing away as his chest heaved through each breath, "She has no say." he replied glaring back at the door before he then focused on Respa again, "You've nothing to fear from her, I assure you this."**

**Ravnos tilted his head to the side, curious as he thought he saw something move against the elf's stomach. Something from within. She saw this and had to smile, holding her small hand out to take his Respa answered the question that he did not ask, "You saw your child Ravnos, it moves within me.." she raised an eyebrow, "All the time."**

**He hesitated but she took hold of his clawed hand and pressed it against her belly, for a few moments Ravnos waited and then he felt a small foot press against his hand as if to push it off. Shocked the tiefling jumped pulling his hand away and standing up leaving the elf to grin.**

**"You felt it didn't you?"**

**"That..that's the child?" he asked and when she nodded him yes Ravnos looked at her stomach, it was amazing to him that there was a life there in Respa. Ravnos never felt anything like that before.**

**Ravnos didn't know what to say or do, uncertain he turned to leave when he felt a grip on his hand before he had even left the side of the bed, looking back at Respa in wonder he asked, "Is there something you need?"**

**She shook her head, "Yes Ravnos, could you stay with me? Just for a while?"**

**There was nothing he knew to say instead he gave a nod but turned away from her smile, she was growing attached to him. And Ravnos had to admit to himself, he did enjoy her company but it could not last and the more they grew accustomed to one another the harder goodbye would be.**

**And a goodbye was inevitable.**

**Elleara waited at the door as the tiefling stepped out, she looked in seeing that the drow was asleep before addressing the big tiefling. **

**"You cannot get too involved."**

**"Mind your business mother. I can do as I please, you would do best to find something or someone else to smother because I grow bored with your constant judgements."**

**"You grow bored?" the half devil hissed stepping before her son with a commanding glare, "I do not do this for you, but for the sake of that child in her womb. Do you think you're father would want to see you act like this, putting not only yourself but the life of Respa and her child in danger for what? Your pride?" Her words were sharp and cut the tiefling's heart but instead of backing down Ravnos bared his fangs to her.**

**"My pride." he hissed leaning closer to his mother so much that he almost pushed her into the wall, "Has nothing to do with this."**

**Elleara jumped as his fist hit the wall beside her, "Pride is not the only thing that matters."**

**Ravnos growled pulling his hand away from the wall before leaving his mother to think about what he had just said. The half devil herself glanced back at the wall, and the blood that fell from the imprint of his fist, a smile grew on her face.**

**Days later...**

**She screamed her cries of pain erupting within the halls of the dark fortress, catching the ears of devil alike and causing them to wonder just why one would cry so hard. Elleara pressed a claw against the elf's bloated stomach whispering words of power to help aid in the mother's comfort and the child's safe birth. Within the woman's womb there was a life so strong willing to find a way free into the world and it followed the words of the half devil, Respa allowed her head to fall back sweat dripping down from all her pain and euphoria.**

**"Don't stop now." Elleara whispered to the young drow before taking her hand in her own, "The baby is almost ready to see this world."**

**Another cry escaped Respa's lips, another contraction wracked her body as she tensed her muscles to push the child from her womb. More sweat and screams came and went as the birthing process would continue.**

**Outside the door Ravnos rested his back against the wall anxious somewhat to see this thing that he helped create but also he was concerned, afraid to be the cause of the pain that Respa was now screaming free. With each cry he would cringe. And with each scream his claws would gouge ruts into the wall.**

**"So the child comes."**

**Her voice was like a Balor's claws racking against bare skin, turning his head Ravnos groaned to see Adriara come down the hallway. He knew what she wanted, Ravnos would not allow it, not anymore. Stepping forward he moved to stop her from entering the room when a shot of hellish power left her finger shoving him back and holding him still against the wall. "Uh-uh Ravnos. this time you will not interfere."**

**She was far too strong for him to fight like this but as a gracious being that she could be the erinyes released him from the spell with another warning, one that meant his life if he did decide to stand against her.**

**Once the spell faded Ravnos meant to barge into the room, ill intent upon his mind he shoved the door open almost ripping it from the hinges in his desperation. A small cry was uttered, one that belonged to none of the adults within the room. Curious he forgot for the moment his reason for barging into the room as his glowing eyes fell upon his mother who in her own arms held a small wriggling creature.**

**"Ravnos, come see." she uttered her son to come and see this child he helped create. His glance went to Adriara passing her a warning of his own as he went to his mother. Elleara held the baby against his chest, "A female child, with her father's hair." Leaning closer Elleara whispered into his ear, "Do not worry, Adriara cannot do much now. But the child must be sent away before the next burning fires pass." As she said this Ravnos watched his elder mother leave the room with a rather haughty look on her face, he growled before turning his attention back to the child pressed against his chest.**

**He looked at Elleara as if to ask what it was she wanted him to do with it she snorted before placing the small child on him and backing away, Ravnos gasped taking the child up so that it would not fall before giving his mother an angered look. She in turn grinned back at him.**

**Now that it was in his arms he became curious tilting his head to the side as his finger gently nudged the side of the babys face, it whimpered slightly so he pulled back. Then just as slowly as before he moved down to the tiny hands looking on with wonder. This was partially his creation, this small being was part of himself.**

**Everything was silent around him as Elleara watched the baby and her son, Respa was too weak and slept through this moment.**

**And then it cried.**

**Ravnos in a panic held the baby out for his mother to take thinking that he did something wrong and possibly hurt the wriggling creature, "I didn't mean it." he muttered as the woman took the baby from him. The baby so small nudged against Elleara and she smied while looking back to Ravnos, "She is not hurt Ravnos, she is hungry."**

**He breathed a sigh.**

**The baby was placed with it's mother to feed as Elleara took her son's wrist pulling him to the far back of the room. "They leave tomorrow, I have their portal prepared." she whispered to him, "Ravnos you must be sure to get them to the edge of town, near the soothsayer's hovel before Adriara catches you."**

**"I won't let them get hurt." he growled back to his mother before looking to the elf and the child. She pushed his head back to look at her, 'I know Ravnos, but sometimes things are far beyond your control."**

**Elleara knew much leaving Ravnos to agree.**

**Respa opened her eyes to the sound of a door closing, when she looked up she saw Ravnos there, then looking down she saw that her stomach was no longer swollen.**

**"Where's the baby? Is it okay?"**

**"Yes." he told her but did not look to her instead he pointed to a small crib like thing beside her bed, "The child is well."**

**As she looked into the crib at the baby Ravnos went to the side of her bed, "Respa, you need to ready yourself. We have to go soon."**

**"Go?"**

**"The portal to get you back to your underdark." he replied glancing about to make sure none were in the room as they spoke. She looked on confused but nodded, "Will you come with us?"**

**"I cannot." **

**"But why?" she asked the big warrior who turned back to look at her.**

**"Your people are not so kind to their own, why would they seek my company Respa? Besides I am still general, it's not something I can throw away for this."**

**"For this?" she hissed looking at the baby, "Do you not even care about us? About your daughter?" Respa stood although a bit shakily at first, "She needs a name, she needs her sire."**

**He growled not liking the fact that this elf was telling him just how to run his life, "You name her!" he hissed throwing a cloak over Respa's shoulders before going for the baby, "And she needs her mother, that is all."**

**The drow was shocked but couldn't fight the big tiefling as he pushed her down the hall finally walking out the front doors where Elleara waited for them.**

**She scorned her son for pushing Respa as he did before taking the baby from his arms, "Respa, come quickly you must do this."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**Ravnos and Elleara both looked up to see Adriara standing at the door of the fortress.**

**"Leave us be Adriara, the child will not be staying here in this place!"**

**"Oh Elleara, you must always take things into your own hands mustn't you." Adriara muttered as four large devil hybrids stepped out behind her.**

**Ravnos jumped upon his hellbeast's back taking Respa by the arm and hefting her up before him before turning his beast to the streets, Elleara right on their tail. As Adriara watched them both ride off she smirked, ordering her own soldiers after them.**

**With Respa sitting before him Ravnos quickened his steed's pace, hellish bolts began to whir in the air around them and one narrowly missed Respa's shoulder, it was Ravnos who caught the bolt and threw it down as the big dark blooded equine snorted and pounded his great hooves down the street. **

**Above them one of the hybrids folded his wings, diving straight for them.**

**"Ravnos behind you!" Elleara called to her son.**

**Looking back the big tiefling saw the hybrid's charge, he turned ahead and pushed Respa down, "Hold on." he told her as a shadow eveloped them, sharp claws scraped hard against metal and skin before the hybrid had to gather wind and rise up again, Ravnos cringed at the pain in his back but would not relent he merely dug his heels into the beasts hide and urged it on more. Near the edge of the city Elleara began to utter a spell looking back once in a while to see the other hybrids right on their trail. Ravnos pulled back the reins as the portal showed itself, he didn't hesitate to leap down and pull Respa with him before looking to his mother who had done the same and was already waiting at the gate of the portal.**

**"Ravnos?" Respa blurted but he only shook his head.**

**"Respa you have to do this alone, and you know this."**

**"But.. But I don't want to."**

**Elleara gasped. "Ravnos take the baby!" she called out as a dart cut through her arm. He took the child as the first hybrid landed before them, it's claws spread out and it's maw dripping saliva.**

**The tiefling glared at the hybrid, challenging it with eyes alone as he held Hellmight before him. There was stress in the air around the two, the tieflign standing his ground and the large hybrid sent to submit the tiefling and bring back the child.**

**Respa watched with fearful eyes but was helpless, her only hope, Ravnos knew just what he was doing? And the baby would not be harmed, maybe she should have left just as quickly as she could but something made her hold back. Why? **

**Her eyes darted from the red haired tiefling with his sword in one hand, the child in the other arm then to the large maw dripping hybrid who seemed to stalk the tiefling's very moves as it's claws scraped ominously agaisnt the ground around them.**

**"Hand the rat over tiefling, then maybe we won't have to scar your pretty hide when we throw you into the dungeons."**

**the hybrid's voice was rattled as he addressed the tiefling general with spite, "the mistress won't allow that mess to survive, not when your blood mixes drow."**

**Ravnos narrowed his eyes gripping the sword as he looked ahead, "She seems to think herself more powerful then she truly is, wretch. How do you honestly think I would just hand my own flesh and blood over to death, where in my right mind would that even come to play?" the sword's sharp point was aimed ahead, "Don't you know I love to shed blood, moreso when I am threatened."**

**The hybrid mocked this comment folding his wings in and stepping around the tiefling, "So you say."**

**Ravnos felt the fiend's hot breath knew it's yellowed eyes were focused on the baby in his arms but he wouldn't give up, no amount of threats this beast could muster would change his mind, after all he strived for conflict, and a fight was never far from his darkened mind. Behind him he heard Elleara go to Respa, pushing the elf into the portal despite her pleas.**

**It was time.**

**Ravnos hefted hellmight up before plunging the blade into the other fiend's chest, the tiefling knew well that this would not harm his enemy but it did give him the moment needed to race to the portal. As he was about to enter something sharp hit his shoulder and he cringed, the baby was crying, driving the tiefling on.**

**Respa had fallen through shaking a euphoria from her eyes the young drow slid away from the dark hole hovering above the stone ground she had hit. "Ravnos." she called back before tears fell down her eyes when she realized. He was still in the hells and so was her baby, and that demon, that fiend was trying to take them. Crying her head fell to her hands.**

**Suddenly there was a growl and from the portal stepped a tall figure, in his arms was a crying baby.**

**"Ravnos!" she said standing quickly to greet him, the tiefling himself handed her the baby before he weakly fell against a boulder. She saw the reason why.**

**A blade broad in width was embedded into his shoulder from behind, then protruded through the front where it bled greatly. "Oh Ravnos you need help."**

**"Stay away." he growled to her his green eyes glaring as he painfully rose to his full height, "Go, get the baby and yourself to safety."**

**"But you can come."**

**"Don't keep this up woman." Ravnos hissed, the damaged arm was so sore he couldn't open his fist because of the pain, "You know your place as I know mine."**

**His eyes fell on the baby and she could see the pain behind them. Respa shook her head, "I, I don't know what to do?"**

**The tiefling's hair hung wet before his eyes as he cringed because he moved his arm too far, "Respa you survived the hells, don't underestimate your ability to survive this place, you did once call this home." Pushing himself away from the wall Ravnos pushed closer to her, "We aren't what you want us to be, go before I have to force you myself."**

**She gasped as he pointed a claw against her neck and sneered.**

**"Ravnos...why?"**

**"For your own good and for the survival of the child." he hissed moving back towards the portal, "Don't let her know about this..." he whispered though his tone had taken on a rather sad tone.**

**"Ravnos." Respa called to him causing the big warrior to stop and look back at her from over his shoulder, "Her name is Zha'lith. And she will know who her father was."**

**He winced as the blade pushed against his arm, "Farewell Respa." he said looking once more at the baby in her arms before he disappeared.**

**In her arms the baby gave a sad cry and Respa sniffled back her tears before walking the lone path back to her home, to her people.**

**Ravnos fell to his knees as the hybrid ripped the blade from his shoulder, from the shock he fell forward holding himself up by one claw though his head was lowered in defeat. As two long legs came to stand before him the tiefling slowly looked up, "You don't always get your way, mistress."**

**"Sarcasm gets you nowhere Ravnos." Adriara hissed kneeling down before him while taking his long red hair in her hands and forcing his head back, "The girl, where is she headed with the child?"**

**He gave a mocking laugh, "And why would I tell you that?"**

**A sharp kick to his ribs forced the tiefling to his back as Adriara came to stand above him, her heeled shoe resting quite painfully into his chest as she would press harder and harder, "come Ravnos, you're not this stupid."**

**"Mother let him be!" came Elleara's plea but Adriara shook her head ordering her hybrids to keep the other half devil contained so she could work with the son.**

**"Elleara the boy has to learn his place, seems his father has not left him fully just yet." she signaled and upon following her command two devil soldiers pulled the tiefling back to his feet. Ravnos grunted weakly, sweat and blood falling down his bare skin as Adriara came back to him. Her finger ran down his chest to his stomach as she pressed her body against the ailing warrior, "Ravnos, come now you could be such an asset. why do you make yourself suffer so, just for an elf slave?"**

**"I suffer under your power mistress, still this pain is nothing compared to the pain of your company."**

**Her fist hit his face, causing blood to fall down his lips. Adriara now pissed more then anything turned to her daughter, "He has his place in the prisons daughter, till he learns to do all that I ask of him."**

**Elleara wanted to fight this but it would do no good, she watched horrified as her son was taken in binds back to the fortress.**


End file.
